Red Diamond
by imangieee
Summary: Nami is kidnapped and the Strawhats have to go through a parallel world to get her back.  What happens when the crew meets their opposite selves?  Can the Strawhats rescue Nami and return back to their world safely? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nami is kidnapped and the Strawhats have to go through a parallel world to get her back. What happens when the crew meets their opposite selves? What happens when an old friend comes back from the dead? Can the Strawhats rescue Nami and return back to their world safely? **

**This takes place when Fishman Arc. ends, so I'm not really sure if they get Jinbe to be the new crew mate or not. I'm not even sure what happens after the arc., but I guess more information will be added once it does.**

**WARNING: Let me warn you now that this story contains spoilers from the manga. At the moment, the anime hasn't reached Fishman Island yet, so if you don't wanna ruin anything, you shouldn't read this.**

The strawhats watched as Fishman Island disappeared into the darkness. After two years of planning to get there, they were finally leaving. Their two year training actually paid off this time and hopefully, it will pay off again when they reach Raftel, but that's still far into the future.

Nami took a seat on the swing and took a deep breath. She didn't have to navigate through the ocean this time. He was severely injured during the battle, but Surume soon recovered well enough to pull them back to the surface. Nami looked up when she noticed the ocean getting brighter.

"Franky! It's time!" she called out.

"Yosh. Mina! Hold on tight!" Everyone grabbed hold of the railing. Nami ran and took a seat at the stairs. If they were to do a coup de burst while she was on the swing, the swing would break and send her crashing into the wall. Nami looked around. Everything was in place... only something was missing.

"Wait! Where's Luffy?"

A vein appeared on both Zoro's and Sanji's heads. They gritted their teeth in anger. A flame replaced Sanji's eye.

"That idiot."

Everyone began searching around the ship. If they were to leave with their captain missing, they'd never see the light of day. Besides, where would a devil fruit user go when they were surrounded by nothing but water.

"Guys! I found him!"

Everyone ran to where Chopper stood on the side of the deck. They turned their attention towards the direction he pointed to. On top of Surume's head laid a small bubble. They leaned in closer and their eyes widened when they realized what was in it. Inside the tiny bubble was a sleeping Luffy.

"The idiot!"

"Luffy! Wake up!"

Sanji darted out of the coating and swam as fast as he could to the kraken's head.

"**Blue Walk!**"

"Matte, Sanji! You won't be able to breathe!" Chopper called out in panic. They watched as Sanji safely made it to Luffy's bubble. He squeezed into the bubble and kicked Luffy in the head, waking him. The bubble moved and it got closer to the ship until it touched the coating, making the bubble pop. Sanji and Luffy fell onto the deck.

"Now Franky!" Nami called out after landing a hard blow on Luffy's head.

"Yosh! **COUP DE BURST**~!"

The ship released from Surume's grip and flew past the surface and into the air. The coating popped when they reached the surface. After reaching 20 feet into the air, the ship fell and hit the ocean. Everyone stood up unharmed. Brook laid spread out on the grassy deck.

"I... I never get tired of that."

Luffy quickly got up and ran to the back of the ship. Everyone followed to see what it was this time. Not that far away, was a couple of large, orange tentacles waving them goodbye. Luffy waved back with tears escaping his eyes.

"We'll see you again. Surume! Tell weak-hoshi to become strong-hoshi by the time I get back!"

"Oi," said Usopp with a serious face as he slapped the air. The farther the wind took them, the farther Surume's tentacles went. When they couldn't see him anymore, they turned to take their place back on the deck. Nami stopped abruptly when something caught her attention. Sitting by the railing was Luffy taking the shape of a ball as he had his arms wrapped around his legs and he wept silently. Everyone stared at him with confusion.

"Lu-Luffy?"

"D-Did we really have to leave him? He was supposed to be our new pet!" Luffy cried. Everyone facepalmed at his concern. Surume was about the size of an island. Taking him could cause a chaos between them and others. Nami sighed.

"Look Luffy, we-"

Luffy stood and stretched his arms in the air. He took a deep breath then released with a huge grin. A vein appeared on Nami's head at his sudden change of mood. Everyone pretended like what just happened never happened.

"So this is the New World," said Robin as she took a look around, "doesn't look that different from the first half of the Grand Line."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Sanji as he blew out a puff of smoke. "With what that old geezer told me, I'd watch my back. This sea is filled with the strongest pirates."

Chopper ran and hid behind one of Zoro's legs. Although, others wouldn't really consider it hiding.

"Then... that means," Usopp turned to Brooke. A smile grew on both their faces as they started to dance and cheer. Luffy joined in with them without knowing what they're actually cheering for.

"This makes us one of the strongest pirate crews in the Grand Line!" Usopp cheered.

"Fear our mark!"

"I will be the pirate king!"

Chopper found it amusing and joined in with their fun. Zoro yawned and rubbed his eye.

"I'm taking a nap."

"Tch, shitty marimo never changed. Still the weak little asshole we all know."

"What was that!" yelled Zoro as he got eye level with the cook.

"You wanna fight?" Both were about to charge at each other when they were interrupted with a blow to the head by a furious Nami.

"BOTH OF YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!"

Robin chuckled. She took a seat on her lawn chair and opened a new book. Nami sat down on the lawn chair next to her and watched as now all the guys except Sanji and Zoro started dancing like idiots. They really haven't changed the past two years.

"Everyone!"

Nami looked up to see everyone holding a small barrel of sake. She looked at the little table between her and Robin and saw a glass sitting on her side. She smiled. She raised hers in the air as well.

"I've really missed you all and I wanna thank you again for going through with my selfishness."

"Like I said before, you've always been selfish," said Usopp.

"But we're back together again and stronger than ever!" exclaimed Chopper.

"The Strawhat Pirates are back!"

"KANPAI!"

-x-x-

Nami walked out of the library. Her towel was in one arm and her hair was still damped. She looked at her new log pose to see if it was okay. Turns out, you need a new kind of log pose to navigate through the New World. King Neptune gave her a brand new one himself. Her eyes widened when she saw the direction it pointed to was no where near where they were heading right now.

"Turn the ship! We're going the wrong direction!" she yelled as she ran to the railing. Although, it surprised her to find everyone so calm and mellow, compared to their usual reaction to when they realized they did something wrong. She looked at the helm and saw Luffy and Usopp stirring the wheel. The two of them stirring was never a good thing. She ran down the stairs, across the deck, and up to the helm. As soon as she reached the two, she landed a a harsh blow onto both of their heads. Luffy and Usopp screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Nami blew on her fist as smoke appeared form it.

"WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?" Luffy yelled as he got up while covering the newly large bump on his head.

"WE'RE GOING THE WRONG DIRECTION, IDIOT!"

Usopp got up while trying to hold back tears. He couldn't cry, he was a man now after all. Even though the punch hurt like hell, he stayed calm. He removed his hand and winced when a breeze blew through it causing it to sting a bit.

"C-Calm down, Nami. We need to restock on more food."

"Restock? We restocked as Fishman Island! Why would we need more foo-" she stopped herself when she saw Luffy eating a chicken leg. A vein appeared on her head. She punched Luffy in the same spot creating a new bump to form above his recent one. She crossed her arms and turned to Usopp who cringed when she turned to him.

"Do you even know where we're heading?" Usopp nodded.

"We found an island not far. We thought we'd make a quick stop before the log changes. Then we'll go back on course."

"Fine, but you're only getting five percent of what we have!" she pointed to Luffy who laid on the floor twitching. "I'm not letting you waste all the money we earned back at Thriller Bark."

Nami walked back to the deck and sat on her lawn chair. She sighed in frustration.

"Jeez, where's Sanji-kun?" she turned to Robin.

"Apparently, the boys have gotten smarter," Robin smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Each one of them went up to Sanji or Zoro and told them an "insult" that came from the other. Sanji left the kitchen and went up to the crow's nest where Zoro was. I think you can tell what happened from there."

Nami's eyes went wide and her chin fell to the floor.

"But still, they don't have the code to get in!"

"Usopp picked the lock."

"Those idiots!"

"I don't mind," said Robin as she stretched her arms in the air. "I think we could all use a small break before any other pirates come upon us."

"There could be enemies on the island," Nami pointed out.

"Don't worry, I already checked the whole island. Its safe." Nami stared at her in awe.

"You cloned yourself to scope the island all the way from here? You can do that now?" Robin nodded happily.

"Sugoi, Robin!" Robin chuckled.

"It would be a shame if I didn't. My two years would've been a waste."

"That's true," Nami got up and grabbed her towel. "Well, I'm gonna change. Call me once we've reached the island."

Robin nodded and watched her walk away. She turned back to her book and a frown appeared on her face. She never actually told Nami the whole truth. Something was off about the island, but she needed to know more about it before she could judge. Her attention turned to the crow's nest when she saw the door open and Chopper climbing down.

The little reindeer jumped down before reaching the last few steps. He walked over to Robin then sighed.

"Are they alright?"

"Ah, they're fights have gotten more violent lately. If this keeps up, I'll be out of supplies for the month."

"We'll resupply when we get to the island."

"Do you need anything too?"

"Ee, a new book."

-x-x-x-

Luffy jumped down from the ship followed by Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Sanji got down before the girls did and helped them down gently. Zoro jumped down next and already started walking away.

"I'll be at the bar."

"Matte," said Nami as she grabbed hold of his collar. "Each of you are getting a small amount, thats it."

"I see you're still the same little witch as you were back then."

Nami glared at Zoro. "You get nothing."

"Nani?"

Sanji burst out laughing. Zoro began to get irritated at being laughed at.

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

Chopper changed into his heavy point and blocked their paths. The two struggled to get to one another but couldn't due to how huge Chopper had gotten.

"Cut it out! You two are wasting all my supplies with your stupid fights!"

-x-x-x-

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp strolled down the town in search for a store that sold food. She needed to keep an eye on Luffy the most. With Sanji watching the ship, she had to do all the work.

"Ooh! Meat!" Luffy ran to a nearby food store. Nami and Usopp followed behind. To their surprise, they found the store completely empty. Their reason for it was sitting in the middle of the store while he rubbed his overgrown belly. Nami's and Usopp's chins fell to the floor. The owner had the same reaction. He pointed at Luffy and looked at the two.

"Is he with you?" Usopp held his hands up in defense.

""H-Hold on a minute-"

"Ahh! That was good," said Luffy then burped.

"You owe me for everything he's eaten!" yelled the owner with much fury.

-x-x-

Luffy laid on the ground covered in bumps and bruises. Usopp and Nami stood before him staring at him with anger. Everyone stared and eyed them as they passed by. Nami sighed and sat on a bench.

"You ate HALF OF WHAT WE HAVE! NOW WE'RE DOWN TO ONLY FIFTY THOUSAND BELIS!"

Luffy got up and dusted himself off. Usopp was surprised to see how calm he was. Usually, he would run and hide once he saw Nami in this state.

"Fifty thousand is enough."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Luffy gritted his teeth in irritation.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"YOU COULD'VE CONTROLLED THAT STOMACH OF YOURS AND WAITED TILL DINNER!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS HOW I AM! I NEED FOOD IN ME EVERYDAY!"

"YEA! EVERYDAY, NOT EVERY HOUR! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STOMACH, WE'D PROBABLY BE HALFWAY TO RAFTEL BY NOW!"

"MAYBE ITS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A HORRIBLE NAVIGATOR! ROBIN OR FRANKY CAN GET US THROUGH THE NEW WORLD WITHOUT YOU! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

Hearing those last few words caught her off guard. It offended her. They didn't need her? She spent the last two years studying about the weather in the New World and how to navigate through it, yet her captain says he didn't need her. Nami looked down to hide her crying face. Usopp stood helplessly in the sidelines. He wanted to stop them, but he didn't want to get in the middle of it. His eyes widened when he saw a couple of tear drops fall from Nami's face and hit the floor. The situation had gone too far.

"Nami..."

Nami gritted her teeth and her hands formed into fists. She couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Have it your way then."

Luffy watched as Nami sprinted away. His face was serious as he watched her disappear into the forest. Usopp was about to run after her, but stopped when Luffy marched off towards the opposite direction. Usopp looked back and forth to decide who to go after. He sighed. If he knew this was coming, he would've stayed on the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Here's a little present from me to you (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a small bell was heard as Robin entered a small book store. Behind her followed Zoro who was yawning in exhaustion. He scratched the back oh his head as a tear escaped his one good eye.

"Tell me again, why do I have to come with you?"

"Because if you were to be left alone on the island, we would never be able to find you," explained Robin as she began walking through the aisles. The store wasn't that big neither was it that small, but it was the only book store in the village and Robin needed a new book.

"Tch, I'll just ask for directions."

"Has that ever helped for you?" she asked as she crouched down so she could get to eye level with the lower shelves. A vein appeared as Zoro thought about all the time he was given directions, yet still managed to end up lost.

"It's not here," said Robin as she stood back up.

"What isn't?" he asked. Robin ignored his question and walked up to the cashier.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked politely.

"Do you have any books on this island's history?" The owner didn't reply and only looked stared at the two. When he didn't answer, Zoro began to grow suspicious.

"Why would you need a book about that?"

"I collect books on every island I've been."

"You don't need a book about this island. There was never one written."

"You have a book about every island in the Grand Line... but you don't have a single book on this one?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Robin squinted her eyes and immediately knew something was odd. The owner wasn't telling her the whole truth. Four arms appeared from the wall behind the owner. They grabbed hold of his arms and legs, pinning him to the wall and hurting him in the process. With one sword, Zoro sliced the counter in half and walked over it. He raised Shusui up to his neck.

"You're hiding something," Zoro started, "and if you don't talk now, it'll be your blood I'm drinking today."

"Alright, alright! This island's cursed-"

Zoro moved his katana closer to his neck.

"Don't screw with us!"

"I'm telling the truth! Decades ago, a black hole appeared in the sky where a full moon should be. It was supposed to suck up the whole island, but our leader made a deal with the black hole's leader. They agreed to send up one sacrifice every month so we wouldn't all die."

"How cruel," said Robin. "If you plan to sacrifice one of your people every month, might as well sacrifice the whole town."

The owner chuckled. "You're wrong. We don't use our people..."

Robin thought about what he meant, but as soon realization hit, her eyes widened. Her spare arms disappeared, dropping the owner to the floor. Zoro turned to see what was wrong, but was surprised to see her expression. She looked as if she saw a ghost, and with Robin, that was never a good sign.

"What is it, Robin?"

"We need to leave, now."

-x-x-x-

Nami lifted a handful of water and splashed her face. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves then looked at her reflection in the river. It didn't look like she was crying anymore. She wiped the rest of her face with a small towel. She grabbed her bag then stood and looked around. It was quiet and calm. From the corner of her eye, she saw a small house just down the river. She debated whether to check it out or just leave, but she was lost and the least she could do was know how far she ran.

"Are you lost?"

Nami jumped back and pulled her clima tact out from under her jacket. She was about to strike, but stopped when she only saw an old man carrying a fishing rod standing in front of her. Nami lowered her weapon.

"C.. Can you help me?"

The old man walked closer to Nami. She took a step back, but tripped on a tree root and fell back. Nami rubbed her rear, but was startled when she found the old man up close to her face.

"W-What?"

"Have you been crying, my dear?"

Nami looked down. She couldn't help but think about what happened with Luffy. What he said really hurt her and she had been crying the whole time she ran through the forest. She felt the old man's arms wrap around her.

"Please, come to my house. It's getting dark. I'll make you some tea."

Nami got up and let him drag her to the house by the river. So this was his house. Nami wasn't sure if she could really trust this person, but she needed comfort and she couldn't go back to the crew like this.

"I never caught your name?"

"Nami."

"What a beautiful name. I'm Macao."

-x-x-

Macao set two cups of tea on the table. Nami had her head down on the table with her chin on top her arms. She didn't move when he set the cups on the table. She stared at it with half lidded eyes and waited as if she could make it move on its own. Macao sat down across from her.

"Please, drink."

Nami sighed then lifted her head. She grabbed the cup and raised it to her mouth. Macao smiled when she finally took a drink.

"Now, tell me why you're out in the forest all alone."

Nami set her cup down and just stared at the liquid dancing inside it.

"I just had a fight with a friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"NO!" she yelled as she stood and slammed her fists on the table.

"Oh... so you broke up?"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" Nami sat back down and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"I'm assuming he hurt you?"

"In a way," Nami folded her arms. "I don't care about him anymore. If he doesn't need me, then I don't need him. I can fulfill my dream without him."

"You sure say 'him' a lot."

"THAT'S ALL THAT GOT THROUGH TO YOU?"

Macao ignored her statement as he rubbed his chin. Nami lowered her shoulders and just stared at him. After coming up with an idea, Macao snapped his fingers and stood up.

"I know how to cheer you up!"

Nami watched curiously as he left the room. A minute later, he came back in while holding two fishing rods and a bucket.

"Let's go fishing!" Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you kidding? It's dusk! We can get lost in the forest! And who goes out fishing in the middle of the night?"

"Don't worry about it. I fish all the time at night. If you stick with me, you won't get lost. Don't tell anyone, but all the good fishes always come out at night. Alright, let's go!"

Macao threw a rod at Nami's direction. Nami almost dropped it due to the awful throw. She looked at the time and sigh. Macao was a lot like Heredas. It made her miss the old man, even if he did get on her nerves at times. She smiled slightly at the thought of her mentor and decided to just go with the idea.

"Wait!" She grabbed the bucket left behind and ran after him.

"I'm not waiting. It's your fault if you get lost."

-x-x-x-

Robin and Zoro ran as fast as they could around town. Robin had a panicked expression on her face while Zoro only ran behind her in confusion.

"Robin! Will you tell me what's wrong already?"

"We've gotta get out of here! This island's not safe for us!"

"What do you-" Robin ran faster which got Zoro irritated. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. He spun her around and placed both his hands on her shoulders to stop her from escaping.

"Calm down and tell me everything."

"Its just as he said, 'we don't use our people'. When we docked here, there were no ships or boats at the port. Which means..."

Zoro's eyes widened in realization.

"They use travelers."

"Ee, when a full moon comes out, a traveler is sacrificed. That's why there weren't any ships here. We need to get out of here, now!"

"But its not like a full moon is gonna- holy shit!" Zoro looked up and saw a full moon almost at its height.

"We need to gather everyone and get away from this island, immediately!" Robin began running with Zoro right behind her.

"We should split up! We can get everyone together a lot quicker."

"I don't think so."

-x-x-x-

Chopper stopped walking abruptly. Behind him, Franky and Brook stopped as well. Chopper began to sniff the air, as well as walking from one direction to the next.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" asked Franky. Chopper sniffed the air again.

"Everyone's scents are going separate ways."

"Ooohh, you can tell if the crew's together or not?" Brooke asked in amazement.

"My nose has improved through my training." A sweat bead dropped from Franky's head at his statement.

"How the hell does a nose improved its scent?" he muttered.

"That's amazing. Although, I wouldn't know since I don't have a nose. Yohohoho~!"

"BAKA! Praising me won't make me happy," Chopper bashfully started to dance.

"Anyway, what are you so worried about? So what if everyone's scents aren't together?"

Chopper sniffed the air again. "Sanji's still on the ship… Robin's still with Zoro… I can still smell Luffy and Usopp…."

"And Nami-san?"

"I can't find her scent."

"Wait, what do you mean you can't smell her? She's with Luffy and Usopp."

"I mean I can't smell her!"

"Maybe she's not in your range of smell," Franky shrugged.

"It's not that. My range can reach the whole island."

Franky and Brook just stared at the little reindeer. After a minute, they both started walking the opposite direction.

"OI! I'm telling the truth!"

-x-x-x-

Usopp ran after Luffy who hasn't stopped walking since the fight. He just walked where his legs took him and hasn't even thought about where he was going.

"Luffy!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Usopp grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Luffy turned around and finally faced him. Usopp only saw darkness and sadness in his eyes. He wanted to ask why he would say those words to Nami, but decided against it.

"We should go back to the ship."

"A-Ah." Both started heading back to port, but were stopped when they saw Robin and Zoro searching around frantically as if they were looking for something. Luffy and Usopp ran over to see what was going on.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Usopp! Luffy! I'm glad we found you," said Robin.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"We need to leave. This island's cursed and if we stay here long enough, we'll all die."

"NANI?" they both screamed.

"We need to find everyone else and get out of here!" Zoro yelled. The four of them began running in search of the other three.

-x-x-

Chopper stopped walking again and began to sniff the air. Franky and Brook stopped again when they saw his sudden reaction.

"What is it now?" asked Franky with irritation in his voice. Chopper would stop here and there whenever he smelled something funny.

"They're getting closer."

"Who is?"

"Robin, Usopp, and Zoro." Franky and Brook looked around to see if he was right. "This way!"

Chopper began running to where their scent came from. Franky and Brook took off after him. They wanted to know for sure if he was actually telling the truth.

"Its getting stronger!"

"Wait up, Chopper-san!"

As soon as Chopper reached the corner, he crashed into someone. The crashed scared him, turning him back into his chibi form and landing onto the other person's lap.

"Chopper!"

Chopper rubbed his head then looked up to see it was Zoro he had ran into. Zoro rubbed his temple to somehow ease the pain. Chopper looked behind him and saw Usopp and Robin running up to them. Franky and Brook stopped once they reach them.

"What do you know… he was right."

"Who knew."

"And you doubted me!" exclaimed Chopper as he pointed to the two. The two held their hands up in defense. Zoro quickly stood up and began running while carrying Chopper in his arms. The others quickly followed.

"Hey! Where are we going?" asked Chopper.

"We have to leave the island."

"Wait, Zoro! What about Nami and Luffy?" Franky called out.

"Nami went missing. Luffy went out to look for her!"

"Wasn't she with you?" Robin asked as she turned to Usopp.

"She was," Usopp murmured.

"I see it!" yelled Chopper as he saw they were nearing the ship.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen when he heard his name being called. He walked towards the railing that faced the island and saw his crew waiting at the bottom.

"Oh, you're back already? Dinner's-"

"No time for that! We need to leave! Bring the ladder down!" yelled Zoro. Sanji let the net fall and everyone began climbing up. Once they were all up, Sanji looked around for his missing crew mates.

"Where's Nami-san and Luffy?"

"Luffy's out looking for her now."

"What happened?" Everyone turned their attention to Usopp. He began to tremble as all eyes turned to face him.

"I-It's better you didn't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Nami sighed as she squinted her eyes to get a better view. It was pitch black outside and she lost sight of Macao. The sky was clear and the only light came from the full moon. She kicked a rock out of frustration. As soon as she left the little house, she could barely catch up to Macao. He was too far for her to catch up and even when she ran after him, she could never reach him. When he started going down hill was when she had lost him. She sat on a large boulder and threw the fishing rod behind her. It wasn't like she was going to go fishing this time.

"Stupid old man. Making me hike all over the place."

After a minute, a swarm of fireflies appeared form behind the trees and started surrounding her. The area got a bit brighter and it made Nami smile at its beauty. All the fireflies started moving a certain direction. Nami got up and decided to follow it.

-x-x-

Luffy sprinted around the forest. Right beside him was Robin's clone. Both ran as fast as they could to reach the little house Robin found when she was scoping the forest before they arrived on the island. It seemed suspicious and they agreed to start there.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"Ee, It should be a quarter of a mile away."

Luffy jumped over a large boulder that was in the way, where Robin jumped over it in a more graceful move.

"Is the house the only thing strange on the island?"

"I never check up the mountains. It was too high for my range."

"Yosh, we'll check the house then climb up the mountains. I guess I'll lose you once we start climbing."

"Ee, right now, everyone's informed on the situation. Once you get Nami, we immediately depart."

"Got it."

The two reached the tiny house by the river. Luffy started pounding on the door. A minute passed by until an old man opened the door and stared at the two.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a girl. She has long orange hair and she might've been crying. Have you seen her?" Luffy asked with a shaky voice. Robin turned to Luffy when she heard about his last remark on Nami. What happened between them?

"I don't think so, but I was certain someone came running by the house not long ago."

"Hontou ka? Do you know which way they went?"

"Up the mountains."

Luffy instantly started running for the mountains. There was no time to waste. The moon was almost at its peak and if they were all stuck here, they would all die. Robin turned to the old man before running after Luffy.

"May I have your name?"

"Macao."

-x-x-

Sanji used his binoculars to scope the island from the ship. It's been five minutes since the crew came back and there was still no sign of Luffy and Nami. Usopp and Chopper paced back and forth on the deck. They were just told about everything that was happening. Everyone remained calm and quiet. There was nothing they can do at the moment except wait. Zoro sat on the deck with his back on the railing. He was starting to grow impatient.

"Have you found her yet?" he turned to Robin. She shook her head in response.

"We were just told she could be up the mountains. I'm keeping up with Luffy until I'm at my limit. We should be half way up by then." Out of no where, Robin cringed.

"What happened?" Usopp panicked.

"Luffy just tripped... and hit his face on a large rock."

"Idiot," Sanji murmured. When he was done searching the town, he pointed his binoculars towards the mountains.

"Robin..."

Robin turned to Usopp.

"Do you know how this whole 'sacrifice' thing happens?"

-x-x-

The swarm of fireflies began to grow in count as more and more joined them. Nami smiled. Her area was starting to get brighter and brighter. The fireflies formed two perfect lines making a pathway for her to follow. Her smile grew wider. It was as if she was in a trance. She shouldn't trust the unfamiliar path, but something was pulling her in. It was as if her mind was telling her to move forward and never look back. She obeyed her conscience and followed the path.

More and more fireflies formed as she walked through the forest. When she would pass a couple, they would fly to the front and expand it. It went on for a couple of minutes until the pathway finally stopped. She looked around. She was on top the mountain. In the center laid a large circle with weird markings. Nami walked closer and examined it. The markings looked ancient and old. Robin could possibly decipher it if she were here. She decided to give it try. How bad could it be? She took a step on the circle and walked towards its center. She leaned down to get a closer look.

Out of no where the the circle began to glow brightly. Nami had to shield her eyes from how bright it was. She began to panic when she thought she might've set something off by accident.

"Hey! What's going on?"

The markings began to move from its position and float in the air. Nami gasped for her feet lost contact with the ground. She struggled to get back down, but to no avail. She floated higher and higher until she knew that if she fell, she would automatically die. She looked up and her face turned pale.

-x-x-

Luffy and Robin stopped when they saw a bright light shoot up to the sky. Their eyes widened when they saw something floating and heading for the sky.

"NAMI!"

"She's the sacrifice," mumbled Robin. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"We need to get her down!" he started heading up. Robin ran and tackled him. She cringed when they both hit the ground. As much as she wanted to use her powers to stop him, she couldn't. Her clone was from her power itself therefore it couldn't use her own powers on it.

"What are you doing, Robin!"

"If you go up there, you'll be sent up as well!"

"I can just stretch up and grab her!"

"Either way!"

"I can't just leave her-" Luffy was interrupted when he saw something in the sky that made him lose his train of thoughts.

-x-x-

The crew's attention turned to Sanji when they heard the binoculars hitting the ground. Sanji took a few steps back until he fell, his rear landing on the grassy deck. His mouth hung wide open as he stared up into the sky.

"What is it, Sanji?" asked Chopper. Sanji raised a shaky arm and pointed to the sky. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Usopp screamed in fear. A large opening has formed in the sky and the light shot through its center.

"Something's flying towards it!"

Franky grabbed the binoculars off the ground and pointed it towards the flying object. His chin fell to the floor when he saw what or rather who it was.

"It's Nami!"

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji screamed as he saw Nami floating up and reaching the black hole's entrance. They watched helplessly as their nakama flew higher and higher.

"Robin, do something!" Zoro screamed.

"If we do anything, the hole will suck us in too!"

"That idiot! Why isn't she doing anything? She's just letting the light bring her up!" yelled Usopp.

-x-x-

Luffy lifted Robin off of him and started heading down the mountain. Robin stared at his back in concern as he left her.

"Where are you going?"

"That old man knows something."

As soon as they reached the house, Luffy smashed the door down with one punch. He didn't need to knock and be polite after what just happened. They saw Macao making a run for the back door. Luffy chased after him and stopped him before he could reach the door. As soon as he caught him, he raised him up by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Robin calmly walked in and stopped right behind Luffy. Macao squirmed, but Luffy had a tight grip on him.

"She's in Red Diamond now."

"What's Red Diamond?" asked Robin.

"Its a world on the other side of the hole. Its where the sacrifices are taken and executed there."

"How do you know about this?"

"Years ago, a pirate crew came here not knowing about our history. One of the members was sent up and the whole crew went up as well to take her back. The crew came back after rescuing her. They told us about the adventure and about the world there."

"How can we save Nami?" asked Luffy.

"You need to enter the sky before the hole closes. If you miss that chance, you will have to wait another month for it to open."

"How can we get up there?"

"I think our ship can manage at that," Robin smiled. She turned to Macao. "Who was the sacrifice?"

"Her name was Portgas D. Rouge."

Luffy's eyes widened after hearing the name. Portgas? That must have been Ace's mother. Then the pirate crew must have been... Luffy dropped Macao and started heading for the door.

"Wait! That world is a cruel place. I've been told it causes nothing but trouble. You might not come back."

"We'll see about that."

-x-x-x-

Robin's clone disappeared once they reached the ship. Luffy stretched his arm to grab hold of the railing and rocketed himself up on the ship. Everyone's expressions were serious. They turned to Luffy as soon as his feet set foot on the deck.

"What should we do, captain?"

"We're getting our navigator back. Franky, can you build a ramp that'll shoot us to that hole in one minute?"

"That's insulting... I can build it in half a minute."

"Then, hurry. We need to go through that hole before it closes."

"Roger that," said Franky.

"Raise the sails!"

Zoro, Brook, and Chopper ran up the stairs to obey his command. Usopp turned to Luffy in hesitation.

"Can a coup de burst reached that far high in the sky?"

"We're doing two," said Robin.

"T-Two?"

"Only one can reach us about three quarters of the way. With two, we should be able to go through it."

"And what happens once we get through?"

"We'll be entering Red Diamond."

"Oi! Come in and get your stuff!" Sanji called form the kitchen. Everyone began to enter one by one into the kitchen. Inside, they saw multiple backpacks laid out for each of them.

"Why do we need all this?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know what'll happen once we get through, but this is for if we ever get separated. Its filled with a week's worth of food."

"We won't be together?" murmured Usopp.

"It's a possibility."

Franky climbed back on board and wiped a sweat bead from his brow. He entered the galley and set his hammer down on the table.

"All finished."

"Good. Are the sails up?" Luffy called out. He grabbed his bag and walked out onto the deck. Everyone in the room followed his lead.

"All good!" Zoro, Brook, and Chopper jumped down, landing on their feet with ease. Sanji tossed three extra bags towards them. Everyone gathered around the center of the deck towards where Luffy stood.

"Once we go through, there's no telling what will happen, but we all have one goal. As soon as we have Nami, we leave."

"Luffy, the hole's closing."

"Franky!"

"Yosh! Everyone hold on tight." Everyone gathered up the helm. They wanted to be up front for when they enter through the black hole.

"**COUP DE BURST~!**"

Sunny rocketed towards the ramp, sending it up in the air. The ship managed to reach the black hole's entrance giving them a great amount of distance with just one launch. The speed began to slow down until it slowly began to fall.

"One more!" Franky clutched the wheel tightly.

"**COUP DE BURST~!**"

Once again, Sunny rocketed into the air. It flew straight through the black hole and it still continued to fly. Usopp looked from left to right. Then he looked up to find the black hole extending farther than what they expected.

"Its not gonna reach!"

"We need more fuel!"

Chopper and Usopp screamed in complete terror. The sky was getting darker and until the speck of light from beneath them disappeared. Their speed began to slowly decrease.

"Franky! Do we still have more fuel?"

"No! I didn't expect this to go this far!" Luffy jumped over the railing and headed for the back.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Sanji called. Luffy reached the back then jumped down until he landed on the first story. He then opened his mouth wide.

"**Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"**

Luffy began to inflate. This technique isn't as powerful as Sunny's, but they only needed to reach a little more until they fully passed through. As soon as he reached his limit, he began to blow, releasing a large amount of air and sending the Sunny forward.

Everyone's faces turned shocked to see that the Sunny was still moving forward, but with little acceleration. They looked up. The hole was getting bigger and bigger. Just at the end, they saw a light growing bigger. As they got closer, everyone began to shield their eyes from how bright it was.

"Are we here?"

"Almost there!"

At that moment, the light was too bright for them to see. No one could see what was happening. Something hit the ship making Sunny start to spin around. Unexpected by the event, everyone began flying towards different directions. Due to the bright light blinding their eyes, they were unable to see where they flew off to.

Luffy opened an eye half way. He saw everyone being flown in every directions. He reached his arm out to stretch and grab hold of all of them, but the light was too blinding. Everyone was getting farther and farther apart until he couldn't see them anymore.

"MINA!"

-x-x-x-

Luffy's eye fluttered open when he smelled the scent of meat being cooked. He quickly shot up, but regretted it when he felt a pain in his head.

"Idiot, the sound of an explosion can't wake you up, but the scent of meat can." Luffy smiled at the familiar voice. He opened an eye to find Sanji standing over a fire with a small pot hanging by a stick just about it.

"Where is everyone?"

"Apparently, we got separated, and it looks like I'm stuck with you."

"Shishishi," Luffy got up and walked towards the cooking pot. "Where are we?"

"We landed in a forest. I don't know how deep we are in it, but if we climb that mountain, we should be able to get a good view on the whole place," said Sanji as he pointed to a nearby mountain.

"We leave in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally entered Red Diamond, now the real story begins (:<strong>

**OH! Here's some information on what should've happened. I made A LOT of changes to get the story to fit perfectly.**

**What Should've Happened (in this chapter):**

**- Luffy was supposed to be stuck with Chopper, not Sanji. You'll find out why next chapter.**

**- I was going to have Zoro go with Luffy up the mountain... I forgot why. Now that I think about it, that would've been a bad idea.**

**- They were supposed to use THREE coup de burst.**

**- Shanks or Buggy was supposed to be the sacrifice from Macao's story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chopper rubbed his head. He had a numb feeling in his arm as if he hit it with something hard. He then realized he was moving. His eyes shot open and realized he was walking backwards. No, someone had him on his shoulder. He started pounding the person's back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Chopper cried out.

"Chopper! Calm down!"

Chopper turned his head around and saw that it was Zoro carrying him. He released a sigh of relief and relaxed after finally knowing he wasn't being kidnapped.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You wouldn't wake for hours and I got tired of waiting. I thought we should get moving before someone spots us."

"Oh... By the way, where are we?"

"Don't know. Its too dark to see and its getting too hot."

"Then why are we even walking? And why are you leading the way?"

-x-x-

Usopp shivered as another breeze passed through him. He and Robin landed in the high mountain range where it snowed nonstop. Both of them ran towards a nearby cave to get away from the blizzard. Usopp tried multiple times to make a fire, but a breeze would come in every now and then.

"H-H-How a-are we go-gonna get o-out of this s-s-stupid blizzard?" Usopp stuttered. Robin blew into her hands to keep it warm.

"It will be impossible for us to survive out there. I'm more concerned about where the others landed."

"M-Me too." Robin rubbed her hands together then grabbed her bag. She stood up then looked towards the inner cave.

"Wh-What is i-it?"

"This cave could could go on forever, but If we go through it, we might be able to find another opening."

"OR there could be beasts and monsters in there! No way, I'm staying here!"

"Suit yourself," Robin started walking, but stopped and turned to her shivering comrade. "Although, it might get warmer if we go deeper."

"YOSH! Follow me, Robin!" Usopp stood up and quickly started walking deeper into the cave. Robin shook her head, chuckled and followed Usopp.

-x-x-x-x-

As soon as the sun began to rise, both Luffy and Sanji began hiking up towards the mountain. Sanji barely slept the night before due to worrying about Nami and Robin. Luffy slept like a baby and is now hyped up and filled with energy.

"How long until we reach the top?" asked Luffy.

"Probably all day."

"I see." Sanji fixed his backpack as it started to fall from his shoulder. He looked up the mountain. It really would take them a whole day just to reach the top. Maybe they should turn back and see if they can find a town. Although, they already walked so far and the closest town could be miles away. Sanji stopped walking to think. He then realized Luffy wasn't in front of him.

"**Gomu Gomu no**..."

Sanji's eyes widened as he turned around. Luffy was a large distance behind him and his arms stretched out to where his hands held onto two trees just next to Sanji.

"OI, OI!" When he saw Luffy stretch farther, he did what first came to his mind and started running towards the mountain.

"**ROCKET!**"

Luffy shot forward, grabbing hold of Sanji along the way. Sanji coughed as the huge impact hit him hard. He opened one eye and saw that they were nearing the mountain's edge. Just when they were about to hit the wall, Sanji started stomping the air to dodge the hit.

"**Sky Walk!**" Sanji kicked his feet as they both got higher and higher up the mountain without having to actually climb it. Luffy's eyes filled with sparkles as he was lifted higher and higher off the ground.

"SUGEE!" Sanji reached halfway up when he stopped on the edge to take a break. Sure he's been running from all those okamas all those two years, but he didn't have to carry another weight with him. It made him tired just from carrying Luffy and their two large bags.

"You can take it from here, Captain." Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Ready for another shot, Sanji?" Sanji chuckled. Luffy jumped off the edge, grabbing hold of it before falling. Once he reached halfway done, he shot himself back up. He grabbed hold of Sanji's hand who had it held out for Luffy to take. Both flew to the top, flying higher than what they both expected.

"Oops."

"You idiot!" Both of them began to fall back down. Luffy landed with his backpack hitting the ground first, giving him a soft landing. Before Sanji hit the ground, he quickly kicked the air, slowing down his fall. He landed safely on both feet.

"Oww," whined Luffy as he rubbed his rear.

"You just had to go overboard," said Sanji. He took out a pack of cigars. He pulled one out and placed it in his mouth. Then, he took out his lighter and began to light it.

"Where are we?" Luffy got up and started walking around. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. He walked to the edge. After finally seeing where they were at, his chin fell along with his newly lit cigarette falling out of his mouth. Luffy walked over to see what caused his reaction. Luffy yelped once he saw the reason.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

-x-x-

Franky's eyes fluttered open as the sun started to shine down on him. After realizing what happened, he quickly sat up and looked around. No one was here. Just as he thought, the crew had been separated.

"Shit," he said after finally realizing that the Sunny is gone as well. It could've landed anywhere and he wouldn't be able to find it. He got up and dusted himself off. He decided to start walking around now before anything can happen.

"Franky-san!" Franky jumped up in surprised. He recognized that familiar voice. He looked around to find where the voice came from.

"Brook! Where are ya?"

"Yohoho, I'm right on top of you!" Franky looked up to find Brook dangling from a tree. The back collar of his shirt was stuck on the branch and he literally looked like a hanging dead man.

"How'd you get up there?"

"I got stuck up here when we crashed landed. I've been here all night."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" asked Franky as he started climbing up the tree.

"You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, which is odd, because I don't have eyeballs to see with! Yohoho~!"

"Yea, yea." Franky unhooked Brook's collar, making him fall face first on the ground. Franky jumped off the tree, landing on both feet. He patted the skeleton's back.

"You alright there?"

"Y-Yes."

"But really, where are we?" Franky looked around. Their location was a large meadow and it was filled with different kinds of flowers. Cherry blossom trees were laid out everywhere. The wind made all the petals and flowers dance around in the air, making the whole sight beautiful.

"My, my. How beautiful this place is. It makes me want to write a song," said Brook as he strummed his guitar. Franky grabbed the back of his collar and started to drag him as he started walking.

"We don't have time for that. We need to find everyone and Sunny before we can get Nami."

"Do you know exactly where we're going?" Franky stopped walking and stared at the skeleton.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Well-"

"Didn't think so." Franky started walking again.

-x-x-

"Ugh!" Chopper groaned as the heat made his body feel hot. Turns out, they landed at the desert and there had been no sign of a town for hours. He started to fan himself as he stuck his tongue out.

"Stop groaning. Be happy I'm carrying you and all this shit-load that stupid cook packed for us."

"We've been walking around for hours. When can we reach a town?"

"We're here." Chopper raised his head in surprise. He turned his head around to find that he was telling the truth. He didn't expect for them to find a town this quick. The town was small, with only a few houses here and there and a couple of stores and bars spread out. A river passed through its center. As soon as Chopper saw this, he jumped down from Zoro's shoulder and began running towards it. He jumped in without thinking.

"AHH! Help me!" he screamed when he realized what he had done. Zoro rolled his eyes. The river wasn't that deep. The water only reached up to Chopper's neck.

"Get over it." Chopper looked up. His face turned red at his embarrassment. Zoro looked around. There aren't as many people here as there are houses. His eyes stopped on a bar. He walked towards it with Chopper trailing behind him. Zoro entered to find it barely filled. There were customers here and there. He made his way towards the counter and took a seat. Chopper had trouble climbing up the tall chair due to his small appearance. He wanted to transform, but didn't want to get any attention.

Zoro leaned down, picked him up, then set him down on the chair next to him. A huge grin appeared on Chopper's face as he looked around. A green-haired woman came out from the back and walked over to them. Her hair was long and messy and a bandana covered her head. She dressed in black leather and her face was filled with dark gothic makeup. Her appearance even scared Chopper a bit.

"Can I help you?"

"One sake...," Zoro looked at Chopper then back at the woman, "and one chocolate milk."

"Oi!" The woman giggled.

"Right away."

"Why do _I_ get chocolate milk?"

"Because if someone sees you in that form drinking sake, he's gonna think we're suspicious. We're trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves, remember?"

Chopper sighed, "right~."

The woman set theirs cups down and rested her elbows on the table, watching them. Zoro drank his sake while eyeing the bartender.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You two seem very familiar."

"W-We're new here," Chopper stuttered.

"Hmm... I'll buy it for now. What brings the two of you here?"

"We're just travelers. Do you know where the sacrifices from Earth are sent to?"

"They're sent to the Red City. They're taken by the Royal Army."

"What happened with this month's sacrifice?"

"Oh, her? She's a real cutie. It's a shame. Right now, she's been turned to an actual Red Diamond for the whole city to see. After three days, the Royal Army will chop her to pieces and throw the parts into the energy converter."

"Energy converter?"

"The blood in them and the diamond can be used to provide energy or power to our country. Its what runs this place every month."

"Why use sacrifices from Earth?" asked Chopper.

"Something about their type of blood being useful. I don't know. All I know is before arriving here, the sacrifices are turned to diamonds made by some wizard on Earth."

"Three days...," Chopper stared at his empty glass as he thought.

"The upsetting part is… I know her." Zoro and Chopper looked up in surprise.

"You know her?" asked Chopper.

"Well, not the Earth one, but her counterpart."

"Counterpart?"

"Don't you know? Every civilian in Red Diamond has a counterpart down on Earth. Although, everyone there are complete opposites from what we are here."

"A parallel world," Zoro ran a hand across his hair.

"How do you know her?" asked Chopper.

"She and a group of friends run an underground thieving organization here."

"Thieving organization?"

"Yea. They're not bad, though. They only steal things that have already been stolen then give them back to the original owner, but the Royal Army doesn't see it that way. There used to be tons of them, but ever since Rodanoa Zoro and Nicola Robin joined the Royal Army, they've been disappearing."

Hearing those two names caught Zoro and Chopper off guard. Were those Zoro's and Robin's counterparts? Two of the World Government's biggest threats, now working for the Royal Army? This world truly is parallel.

-x-x-

"You carry torches in your bag?" asked Robin as she was handed a lighted torch. As soon as they got deeper into the cave where the light didn't hit, Usopp pulled two torches from his bag and lighting it by running in through the wall, causing it to spark.

"You never know what'll happen. But anyway, how far will this cave end? We've been walking for an hour already."

"Maybe it-" Robin was interrupted when Usopp tripped. Robin grew four spare arms from the ground, catching him before he hit the ground. The spare arms pushed him back on his feet. Robin furrowed her brows. What caught her attention was what was underneath him.

"Usopp..." Usopp got his balance back and held up the torch to see Robin's face. She looked shocked. He turned to what she was looking at. What caused him to fall was a flight of stairs going down and Usopp didn't see the first step.

"Where could this lead to?" he asked. Deciding on instinct, Robin began climbing down the stairs.

"Wait, Robin! We don't know what cold be down there!" exclaimed Usopp as he ran after her.

"There's a stairway here for a reason. The bottom of this could be our new exit."

Robin and Usopp walked for what seemed like endless hours. Finally, they reached the bottom. They stopped walking when they saw what stood before them. Blocking their path stood a giant steel door. 'Diamond Palace' was written on the bottom and a skull was drawn at its center.

"What does this mean?" said Usopp who turned to Robin for answers.

"This must lead to a kingdom's palace. Although, the skull can stand for anything. Are you able to pick the lock?"

"You wanna see what's behind it?"

"It could be where Nami's held."

"And if she's not there?"

"It could be our new exit." Usopp sighed.

"I just can't win here." Usopp walked towards the dial and pulled out his stethoscope from his bag. Robin rolled her eyes at this. Usopp sticked his tongue out as he concentrated.

"Alright, if anything happens to me, you'll be the blame."

"I can live with that."

Usopp smirked after hearing two clicks. One more and the large door will be opened.

"Alright, ready, Robin?"

Usopp heard a muffled cry from behind him as well as the brightness in the cave getting a lot dimmer. He turned around to find Robin missing.

"R-Robin?"

Usopp moved his torch around in search for her. "Robin!"

Usopp left his place and started walking towards the stairs. After leaving his post, he felt something hard and heavy hitting the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. His vision began to blur and the last thing he saw was a group of dark cloaked men towering over him as well as Robin struggling to get free. Usopp held up an arm to reach for her, but his limit had reached him. He let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting intense! I may post the next chapter tomorrow! <strong>

**Anyone notice that each pairing flew into four completely different areas? *winkwink***

**What Should've Happened (In this Chapter):**

**- Franky and Robin were supposed to be stuck together.**

**- Zoro and Usopp were supposed to be stuck together.**

**- Sanji and Brook were supposed to be stuck together.**

**- 'Red City' was supposed to be 'Royal City'**

**- I was gonna have only Robin's counterpart working in the Royal Army. **

**- Instead of Zoro's counterpart, I had the thought of Luffy's counterpart working in the Royal Army too, but never brought myself to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy and Sanji stared in amazement at the scenery before them. They can see the whole country from atop the mountain and what they saw was a real surprise. The country wasn't like your usual place back in Earth. The whole country was separated into five different parts.

To their east was a a desert area. There were no trees or grass. It was filled with sand and dunes. Anything hospitable was a small town at the far edge of it. To their west was a winter area. It snowed nonstop and the outer part was filled with mountain ranges, large ones at that. It was a bit cloudy there compared to where they were at. Across from them is what seemed like a spring area. There was a large meadow of flowers at the center of it. Trees, bushes, and very few towns filled the area. Then, that means they were in a fall area. With its cold weather at night and the orange leaves on the trees.

At the center of it all was a large city! Large, tall buildings filled its center while the outer part was covered with houses and small stores. It didn't match with any of the seasonal areas cross the country.

"W.. What is this place?" asked an awestruck Sanji.

"I... Uh..." Luffy started, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"What should we do now?" Luffy managed to speak out.

"I-I don't know. Everyone can be anywhere. Maybe we should-"

Luffy turned to Sanji when he didn't finish.

"What is it, Sanji?"

"Look!" Sanji pointed. Luffy turned towards the direction he pointed to, resulting to a huge grin growing on his face. Near the bottom of their mountain, stood a pirate flag attached to a pole right beside an open cave. The flag had the symbol of the strawhats drawn on it.

"It must be a signal for anyone of us that sees it. One of the crew must be down there!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Let's go!" Luffy stretched his arm, wrapping it fully around Sanji's stomach.

"Oi! Wait, Luffy!-" Sanji cried out in fear, but it was too late. Luffy jumped off the edge, bringing Sanji along with him. Sanji screamed in terror from the fast fall. Luffy turned around so his backpack faced the ground. His backpack managed to cushion their fall, resulting to a safe landing.

"Shishishi, that was close." Sanji got up and kicked him harshly in the head.

"Stop crushing our food!" Luffy laid back as a bump formed on his head. Sanji fixed his tie and placed a new cigarette in his mouth, letting a puff of smoke escape after taking a drag. He then turned to the cave. It looked suspicious, but the flag meant something to them.

"Let's go in!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Wait... what if it's a trap?"

"Who would use our flag as a trap? Unless they know about us..." Luffy's voice trailed off as he thought. Sanji looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Let's go." Both nakamas walked in the cave having no knowledge of what was waiting for them. It started to get dark after walking through halfway, but it got bright, revealing a brightly lit room. Sanji's and Luffy's eyes widened and their chins fell to the floor. Across from them was a bar and all around were all worn out tables. On top of the bar hanged the Sunny's figurehead. There were doors on the walls going across the whole cave. What shocked them the most was their crew. The only members in the crew present were Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook and they were acting as if nothing has happened. Sanji pulled Luffy aside, hiding them under a table.

"Something's not right here," said Sanji as he eyed the whole cave.

"You think so?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't," Luffy got up and raised his hand in the air, waving at them. "Yo! Mina! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Ba~ka, why wouldn't we?" asked Chopper. The little reindeer sat on the counter of the bar and next to him was a large barrel of sake. He had on different clothes than what he wore when they came here. Actually, they all had new and odd clothing on. Chopper wore dark clothing. He had on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and his signature pink hat was black as well.

Franky had on a tux... with pants. His coat even stretched around his large round shoulders. Brook had on an unbuttoned tropical shirt paired with faded shorts and sandals. His afro hair turned into dreadlocks and over it was a rasta reggae hat. Usopp had on a brown cloak pancho and two large guns were strapped to his back. Paired with it were dark brown pants and black trooper boots.

None of their clothing matched their personalities. Although, it didn't bother Luffy. Actually, he didn't even notice it. Sanji stayed under the table to see how things would go out.

"Did all of you guys get thrown here?" asked Luffy. The guys stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? We've been here the whole time, and what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another day?" said Usopp.

"Eh~? I'm confused." Chopper scoffed.

"Typical Luffy. Just be happy that we went with your idea to name this team. If it weren't for your whining and nagging, we would've had a better team name."

Luffy gasped and got into a ball form in the corner of the cave. He had his arms wrapped around his legs while he faced the corner. He had on a depressed expression.

"Some how... that hurt me."

Sanji rolled his eyes. He got out from under the table and dusted himself off. The guys turned to him with confusion.

"Hey, Sanji... what's with those clothes?" asked Usopp.

"Yea, dude. You look like Franky over here. Is this a new trend or something?" said Brook in a slow and lazy voice. Sanji glared at them.

"Me? What the fuck happened to you! We're trying to figure out what's going on and you're sitting her like nothing's happened!"

"Chill~, dude-"

"Don't 'dude' me! I'm getting pissed off. Where the hell is the Sunny? We need to find Nami!" Chopper slammed his large barrel on the counter wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Look here, kid," said Chopper. Sanji and Luffy's eyes widened at his new personality. "We've never listened to a single word you've ever said even till now. You're ruining my sake and you're ruining my mood. Since when have you become all high and mighty? And since when have you started caring for Nami? You usually don't give a shit about that woman."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Is Nami in trouble? Last time we saw her, she and Luffy went out on a mission together," said Franky. Sanji turned to Luffy who looked at him with confusion. This wasn't making any sense. Brook lifted his legs onto the table and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back on the couch.

"Speaking of the chick, what are you doing back here, Luffy? Did she get to you again? Yohoho," Brook laughed.

"Huh~?" Luffy tilted his head trying to remember what he was talking about. Sanji clenched his hands in anger. How could they act so normal while their nakama is in trouble?

"Let's go, Luffy. We don't need to waste any more time here. We need to find Nami." Sanji started walking towards the cave's exit.

"But Sanji-"

"No 'buts', Robin-chan is still-"

"Oi, oi, OI! What's with all the racket! I'm trying to sleep!" Sanji and Luffy turned at the sound of a door being opened. That voice sounded familiar. Was another one of the crew here too? Sanji's eyes widened when he saw who came out. Luffy's chin fell to the floor as he stared at him. Sanji turned fully around to get a better look at him. The other guys' eyes widened as well. The person standing at the doorway was Sanji!

-x-x-

"So, you're from Earth? That explains the funky clothes," said Dia-Usopp. Dia-Chopper scoffed and leaned back on a pillar.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Our Nami has been kidnapped. She became the sacrifice for this place. We're trying to get her back, but our crew got separated," explained Sanji.

"That explains why you thought we were your crew. Man, now thing's are making sense. Sorry about before. If our Sanji hadn't come out, I would've beaten you both to the floor," Dia-Chopper laughed. Sanji rolled his eyes. Chopper could never beat him even back down on Earth.

Luffy popped up behind Dia-Sanji and started poking him in random places. Dia-Sanji started to feel uncomfortable and violated. Luffy stopped right in front of him. He got up close to his face, forcing him back in his seat. Luffy placed his hands in his hips and sighed in defeat.

"I can't find anything that's not similar. Wait! Maybe..." Luffy reached for Dia-Sanji's bangs, only for his hands to be kicked away. Luffy turned to Sanji with a pout.

"I wanted to see if he has two eyes too."

"Baka, everyone has two eyes. You'd be an alien if you didn't."

"Your Luffy seems really... dumb," said Dia-Usopp. Sanji faceplamed.

"No shit. I'm guessing yours is the same?"

"Not really. Our Luffy is a lot... smarter. He's a bit of a coward, though. Putting our Sanji aside, he's probably the weakest in the group."

"The complete opposite, hm?" Sanji murmured.

"Yea. We heard that our counterparts down on Earth are complete opposites from what we are. Although, I never actually believed it... till now," Usopp eyed both Sanji and Luffy.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" asked Luffy who was still trying to figure out the difference between Sanji and Dia-Sanji.

"Nami and Luffy went out on a mission," said Dia-Franky.

"Mission?" asked Sanji.

"We run an underground thieving organization. We steal stuff that's been stolen and return them back to its original owner."

"You guys aren't pirates?" asked Luffy.

"What are pirates?" asked Dia-Brook. Sanji and Luffy turned to each other.

"H-How'd this whole group get started?"

"Luffy and Nami started it. It was only those two back then, then they started meeting us one by one. Now here we are," explained Franky. Sanji sat on a chair and blew out a puff of smoke.

"This is perfect. We're right back to where we started, me being stuck with this idiot, but I had a feeling it was too easy to just run into the crew after just one night. With this big of a country, the guys can be anywhere. We don't even know where the Sunny's at."

"What's 'Sunny'?" asked Dia-Sanji.

"Our pirate ship," Luffy grinned.

"D-Does it have a giant lion at the front?" Sanji turned to his counterpart with curiosity.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it land not that far away last night. I saw it had our mark on it, so I thought it was ours. I guess its yours."

"Where is it? Show us!" demanded Luffy.

-x-x-

"SUNNY!" Luffy screamed in joy and ran to hug Sunny's figurehead. It was unscratched and looked perfect. It was a coincidence it landed in a large area, too. Sanji smiled and sat on a boulder

"This solves one of our problems."

"You guys have some weird stuff in there like a metallic shark and a huge tank," said Dia-Sanji. Sanji chuckled.

"Ah, the imagination of our shipwright... Oh, I forgot. Where's Dia-Robin-chan and Dia-shitty marimo?" Dia-Sanji tilted his head in confusion. He turned to his comrades who also had the same expression.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Dia-Usopp.

"Zoro and Robin," said Luffy as he jumped down and walked back to group. " My first mate and my archeolo-what-cha-ma-call-it. Where are their Dia-selves?" The Dia-Strawhats turned to each other in fear.

"Zoro and Robin are in your crew?"

"Ah! They should be in yours, right?"

"They... work for the Royal Army," said Dia-Sanji. Sanji's and Luffy's eyes widened in shock. "Rodanoa Zoro and Nicola Robin are who you're talking about, right? They're the first and second commanders of the whole army. They chase after organizations like ours. They've been hunting us down for years! How are they in your crew? They're demons!"

Luffy's hands formed into fists. Something in his mind is telling him that they'll be a big problem for them in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>You've just seen some of the Strawhats' counterparts. Next chapter will be the rest of them.<strong>

**Brook's counterpart was inspired by Bob Marley, which explains the reggae hat and dreadlocks. Usopp's counterpart was inspired by Alzack from Fairy Tail. Since both are snipers(kinda) I thought it'd suit him.**

**What Should've Happened (in this chapter):**

**- Luffy and Sanji were supposed to find a run down Sunny owned by the Dia-Strawhats. It was changed into just a cave when I realized this was a country, not a whole world where pirates can roam free.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, listen to this 'cause I'm only saying this once. The sacrifices are turned into energy three days after it arrives," explained Dia-Usopp. The whole group had gathered back in the cave after Luffy and Sanji explained their reason for coming here.

"Energy?" asked Sanji.

"It's what runs this country for a month. Its the reason we take sacrifices from your world. Something about your blood can turn into fuel in this world and create energy."

"Isn't our blood the same?"

"Ever heard of blue blood?" asked Dia-Chopper.

"Ah, Chopper said something like that once. That our blood is actually blue, not red."

"Well, our blood is actually and literally blue. Our blood is a whole lot different from yours."

"I see."

"Back on topic," Dia-Usopp interrupted. "There might be a way for your guys to get her back. Every month, the sacrifices are held in public at town square for everyone to see. If you can get her before your three days are up, you just might save her."

"Well, if she's turned to diamond, how can we turn her back?"

"Bring her back to your world," said Chopper. "Just take her to the sacrificial area where she was turned to a diamond and recite the spell that was written around the circle."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen how it actually happens once, so I got a good idea on how it works."

"And reciting the spell will turn her back to normal?"

"It should."

"But with all those people, how are we gonna get her and go without having the army catching us?" asked Luffy.

"We can just grab her at night," suggested Sanji.

"That won't work. At night, the army takes them to the palace and keeps them in a cell so nothing can happen to it while everyone's asleep. That's where I can't help you. You guys have to figure that all on your own. If you guys manage to get together before those three days are up, I'm sure you'll have some idea planned out."

"Three days, huh?" Sanji rubbed his chin.

"Here's a map on how to get to Red City and how to find our cave if you ever need any help. It shouldn't take you more than a day to get there. We'll contact our Nami and Luffy and tell them to watch out for you guys."

"You really saved us there. It's a good thing we ran into your guys."

"I'm still upset you're not the real ones," Luffy pouted.

The Dia-Strawhats waved goodbye as Sanji and Luffy left the cave. After the plan was thought through, Sanji and Luffy decided to leave as soon as possible. Waiting around would waste too much time and their deadline is in three days. They don't have a minute to spare.

"See ya later!" yelled Luffy.

"Thanks again for the help!" Sanji called out.

-x-x-

Brook's lower mouth almost fell to the floor. They had been walking for hours and they haven't stopped to rest yet. They don't even know where they're going. They just went where the wind took them.

"May we rest? All this walking is a real bone breaker. Ah! That could be a problem for me. Yohoho!"

"Just wait a little bit longer. We might actually pass by a town this time."

"You said that over a mile ago! If I don't eat, my stomach will shrink to the point where it touches my back. Though, I'm a skeleton and I don't have a stomach or anything in me besides bones. Yohoho!"

Franky rolled his eyes. He had been making his 'skull jokes' from the start and it was getting on his nerves. After finally reaching the top of a hill, both Strawhats stopped after seeing what laid before them. A large city caused the reaction. They didn't expect to find a city in a place like where they were at.

"W.. When did this get here? From where we landed, I thought we would be on a island."

"My my. What a sight to see. Though, I don't have eye balls to see with, yohoho!" Brook turned to his companion. "Should we enter?"

"I.. guess."

Franky and Brook walked though the city with curiosity and amazement. There were tons of large, tall buildings almost similar to Water 7. Few of them were even houses. It wasn't what they were used to. Franky noticed that some people were staring at them. He wondered why. Although, with a large robotic person and a walking skeleton, what kind of normal person wouldn't stare at them?

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Brook.

"Us? I thought they were staring at me. Its not everyday you see a cyborg."

"I think a living skeleton is more exciting than a robot."

"Cyborg," he corrected.

Brook was about to respond when someone hit his arm when passing by him. Many more started running towards the direction the man ran to. Franky and Brook looked around. Due to their tall height, they were able to see it all. They saw a large gathering at town square. Everyone was gathering in front of a tall platform.

Deciding to blend in, if it were possible, they ran towards it as well. Both stopped when they saw what everyone was staring at. They gazed at it in terror as what they saw before them wasn't what they expected at all.

"It can't be," Brook trembled.

"W.. What are _they_ doing here?"

-x-x-x-

"If you're heading for Red City, I can call up a friend. He can take you there a lot quicker. I don't want you walking through the whole desert to get there. Did you just get here from the bay?" asked the green-haired bartender.

"We've been traveling through the desert all morning," said Chopper.

"Oh.. You must've been going the wrong way then. Red City is at the center of the whole country. You can't miss it." Chopper turned to glare at Zoro.

"Chopper! You gave us wrong directions!" said Zoro. A vein appeared on Chopper's head.

"Me? You had me on your shoulder all night!" The green-hair woman stared at the two as they bickered.

"D.. Did you just say 'Chopper'?" she asked. The two turned to the woman with realization of what just happened. Some information could've been slipped out and they could be in trouble. She pointed to the entrance leading to the back. "Please, follow me."

"Look, miss-" Zoro started.

"You're not in trouble. I just need to speak with the both of you." Zoro and Chopper turned to each other with hesitation before following the bartender's directions. She led them towards the back and out the back door. She crossed her arms and eyed the two.

"You're from Earth... aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, you see-" Chopper started.

"You're here to save Nami, aren't you?" Zoro and Chopper stared at her. Where was this leading to?

"How do you know that?" asked Zoro.

"Like I said before, you," she pointed to Chopper, "look a lot like a friend of mine. I was wondering if it was the real you, but you're nothing like the Chopper I know."

"Wait, you know the other Strawhats? Our counterparts, I mean."

"Yea, their base is up by the mountains in the forest area. I visit them every now and then. And you must be Rodonoa Zoro's counter part. I knew I've seen you somewhere."

"Please, don't tell anyone," begged Chopper.

"I would never. If you're anything like the crew I know, then you must be good guys. Even if you are their counterparts, I wouldn't betray you. I've asked a friend to take you both to Red City. The ride should be a lot quicker. You're nakama should be in the city as well, since Nami is held there. Please save her. I would hate if one of you were killed."

"That's been our goal this whole time, miss," said Chopper. The bartender giggled.

"No need to call me miss. My name's Makino. There's your ride right now," she pointed. Zoro and Chopper turned to the direction she pointed to and saw a dark cloaked man on a motorcycle. Chopper turned to Zoro with hesitation.

"Don't worry. He's not bad. I think you know him. He might seem familiar from your world," Makino defended.

Chopper waved goodbye to Makino as they departed the little town. The motorcycle was going at a fast rate and they should be able to get to Red City in no time. Zoro stared at the cloaked man's back. Makino said he might look familiar... how? It's been bugging him ever since she told them. Aside from him, his motorcycle was a black harley with orange flames. That must mean something. Chopper turned around from Zoro's lap. With the motorcycle being only a two seater, he had no choice but to sit on Zoro's lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper. Zoro's eyes never left the man's.

"What did Makino mean when she said you might be familiar to us?" Zoro asked him. The man chuckled.

"Even if we grew up together, I still can't figure her out. She might think we have a connection, but that doesn't actually mean we do. But you tell me," the man removed his hood revealing his long raven black hair.

Zoro and Chopper gazed at the man with shock. Wasn't he dead? He should be. He died two years ago.. or should've died two years ago. It was as if they were meeting a living dead man. A friend. An ally. A brother, sat right before them, alive!

-x-x-

Usopp's eyed fluttered open. Everything around him seemed blurry and dark. The floor was cold and it felt like he was laying on bricks. He rubbed his eyes. He slowly sat up to feel a pounding feeling on his head. What happened? Without looking, he reached for his bag, only to realize it wasn't on him. He sighed and scooted back to the wall. He needed to get his head straight before he can do anything. He rested his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. Where was he? He looked up when he heard a faint groan. Laying on the ground across from him was Robin!

"R-Robin!" he said in a raspy voice. He crawled over and lifted her head onto his lap. He shook her gently to wake her up. That's when he remembered what happened. They found an underground route that led to a large metal door. He almost had it open when they were ambushed. Usopp clenched his teeth. He was still as weak as he was two years ago.

"U.. Usopp?" whispered Robin.

"Robin! Wake up! Don't die on me!"

"Sshh," she said quietly. She felt as if she was getting a huge headache and his loud voice wasn't helping. "I'm fine. But I feel weak."

"Can you sit up?" he whispered. She nodded. Usopp helped her up gently and rested her against the wall. Robin felt as if her energy was draining out of her.

"Man, what's gotten into you?" he asked. "Did they do something to you while I was knocked out?" Robin shook her head slowly.

"Not that I can recall. I remember them dragging us in some large castle and throwing us in here. Once I hit the floor, I passed out." Usopp looked around. They were in a prison cell. He walked towards the bars and looked outside. It was dark and the cells reached on forever. There was no sign of any guards and it was completely silent, meaning there weren't any other prisoners besides them. Usopp walked back towards Robin and sat down next to her.

"The cells must be made out of sea stones," said Robin.

"Ah," he agreed. "I'm fine, but you seem weak and defenseless, exactly how Luffy is whenever he touches Sea Stone. We need to get out of here, but with my stuff gone and you unable to use your power, we're screwed."

At that moment, a sound of footsteps are heard. Robin and Usopp turned towards the bars when they saw a shadow approaching. A man wearing what seemed like a black pirate captain's coat appeared on the other side of the bars. On his head was a crown, meaning he must be the king of this castle. His long white hair covered his face and the only thing visible from his face was his long mustache. Usopp and Robin stared at him with silence.

The man unlocked the cell and entered, blocking the door. He walked towards the two and stopped right in front of them. He sat down right in from of them and crossed his legs in silence. He said nothing for a while and it was pissing Usopp off.

"You're the one who locked us up here for no reason, aren't you?" he yelled.

"Did you not try to break into my castle?" he said harshly. Usopp was taken back. He had a point.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"I'm the person.. who will make all of your lives miserable." The man looked up with a devilish smirk. Robin gasped upon seeing his face. Usopp screamed and backed himself towards the wall. This man was supposed to be dead, or at least should be. The man who was executed twenty four years ago. The man who started the great pirate era. The man who conquered the whole world. The man who owned the greatest treasure in the world. The man who was once named the Pirate King. Red Diamond's Gol D. Roger is still alive and he is ready to finish off each one of the Strawhats.

* * *

><p><strong>Three new characters introduced. <strong>

**Can you figure out who the cloaked man is? (;**

**Who are 'they' that Franky is referring to? xP**

**I'm sorry, I thought the rest of the Dia-Strawhats would be introduced this chapter, turns out it was chapter 7, not 6.**

**What Should've Happened (in this chapter):**

**- Dia-Usopp was supposed to guide them to Red City, but I decided to leave that job for another.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Na, Sanji. Can we have our bento now?" asked Luffy. Another vein appeared on Sanji's head for the fifth time.

"I already told you. We'll have lunch once we get halfway. We just left the cave! Can't you control that stomach of yours until then?"

Luffy was taken back by what he said. He looked down and remained quiet. Memories of their fight flooded back in his mind and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Thinking back, it was actually his fault they came on the island in the first place. It was his fault Nami got hurt and ran away. He was the blame and none of them knew. Luffy began to feel guilty for not telling the others. If Sanji knew, he wouldn't live to the next hour. But he's his nakama and he deserves the right to know.

"S.. Sanji.. about what happened with Nami..."

"Save it. Usopp already told us." Luffy looked up in surprise. "If I could, I would kick you up so high in the air that you wouldn't have any oxygen to breathe. But that's not the case right now. Our first priority is to save Nami. You dying is a close second."

"Shishishi, you're right. Once we get home, I'll let you kick me to the moon. I've always wanted to go there," Luffy grinned.

"Then we're on the same page," Sanji smiled.

"Ne, Sanji?"

"What?"

"Are we halfway yet?" Luffy peeked over Sanji's shoulder to get a look at the map. Sanji snatched it away from his view.

"No, we're not!"

"We are! Aren't we?"

"No!"

"Liar!" Luffy set his bag down and started searching for food. Sanji ran over and tried to stop him.

"No! We need to save it!"

"But I'm starving!" Both of them stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud growl coming from the large bushes.

"Sanji, was that your stomach? Are you hungry too?"

"No it wasn't, idiot!"

At that moment, a large tiger leaped out of the bushes and stopped right in front of them. Sanji and Luffy stared at it in shock. It was three times their height and it had two heads and two tails. It was amazing, yet terrifying. Sparkles appeared on Luffy's eyes. He licked his lips and reached in his bag to get a fork and a knife. Sanji turned to Luffy's bag then back at the tiger. It must've smelled the food and came running here. Another vein appeared on Sanji's head. Luffy was enough, but now a tiger?

"Time to eat!" Luffy ran for it. Sanji pulled his sleeves up calmly.

"Matte, Luffy! Let me cook it first!" Sanji ran after him. Luffy jumped onto the tiger's leg, but before he could climb up any higher, two shadows beat him to it. The two figures ran to the top to where Luffy could no longer see them. Luffy rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing right. Sanji jumped up on the tiger's leg and landed right next to Luffy. Sanji turned to Luffy. His sudden stop made him stop.

"What's wrong?"

"There's these two guys trying to eat the tiger, too!"

"Nani!" Sanji started to climb up to the top. He stopped midway when the tiger roar in terror. Both Sanji and Luffy clutched onto its fur tighter. It started to shake and tremble.

"Sanji! What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" The tiger let out another loud cry before falling on it's side. The two Strawhats made a jump for it before its large size squished them. Luffy scratched his head as he sat on the floor. Sanji placed both hands in his pockets as he stared at the smoke created by the tiger's fall. It was sudden and Luffy did say there were two other people trying to eat it. But where are they now? Were they squished by its size?

The smoke began to clear and two dark figures were walking towards them. Luffy got up and dusted himself off. He threw his knife and fork behind him and cracked both his knuckles. Sanji lighted a new cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. He tapped the tops of both his feet on the ground. They were both ready for a fight.

The smoke to clear and Sanji and Luffy were finally able to see who took down that giant tiger. It caught them off guard to see their faces. Luffy stepped back in surprise. Sanji immediately turned into his love-state mode. The two figures that stood before them were Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy.

"What do you know. Usopp was right. A spitting image," said Dia-Nami. She looked completely different from the Dia-Nami they knew. This Nami wore a black tank top, dark brown and green camouflage pants and black combat boots. Her long orange hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"NAMI-SWAAANNN~!"

"Tch, there's no way that weakling can be my counterpart," said Dia-Luffy. He, too, didn't look like his counterpart. Apart from the obvious strawhat and the scar under his left eye, he wore a plain white v-neck shirt, over it was a black leather jacket, dark gray jeans, and black combat boots. He looked like a darker version than the original Luffy. Sanji turned back to normal after seeing Dia-Luffy. He eyed him then turned to Luffy.

"He makes you look like a fool," he said bluntly.

"I know," replied Luffy. Sanji rolled his eyes. Luffy ran over to his counterpart and started poking him. "Shishishi, sugoi! Are you my counterpart?"

Dia-Luffy yelped and ran behind Dia-Nami after feeling uncomfortable. Luffy blinked in surprise. Sanji also had the same expression. Dia-Luffy was shaking and hiding his face behind Nami's back. Dia-Nami rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Luffy. Show some dignity. You look like a coward," said Dia-Nami.

"B-But, he wouldn't stop poking me."

"Then, make him stop poking you." Dia-Nami moved Dia-Luffy from her back and shoved him towards Luffy. Both Luffy's clashed, earning a bump on both their heads. Dia-Luffy held both arms up to block his face.

"Please, don't hurt me. You can take Nami just don't hurt me."

"Oi!" said Dia-Nami. Sanji turned back into his love-state mode after hearing Nami's voice again. He leaped into the air and danced towards Dia-Nami.

"NAMI-SWAANN~! Even if you're not our Nami, you're just as beautiful-"

Before he could finished, Dia-Nami kicked his face, slamming him to a nearby tree. Sanji's heart eye broke in half. Dia-Nami removed her foot and placed her hands on her hips. Sanji fell to the ground while having a goofy grin on his face.

"What's wrong with your Sanji? Our Sanji doesn't give a crap about women this much. All he cares about is his cooking. This one just seems like a playboy." Sanji leaped back onto his feet and got really close to Dia-Nami.

"Do you like playboys?"

"I hate them!"

Sanji gasped and fell on both hands and knees, feeling depressed. Meanwhile, Luffy and Dia-Luffy were having a stare down. When Luffy raised his left arm, Dia-Luffy raised his right arm. When Dia-Luffy spread his arms far apart, Luffy did the same. Both Luffy's pulled on their own cheeks and stuck their tongue out. Then, they bursted out laughing. Dia-Nami landed a blow on both their heads. Both Luffy's sat in front of one another while a large bump grew on their heads.

"Shishishi, you're not bad."

"Uh, ehehe. Same goes to you. Looks like us being complete opposites was just a sham. We're exactly alike. You're kind and good hearted, like me!"

"And you're fashionable and strong, like me! Look, Sanji! I have a twin! Shishishi!"

"So do I, dimwit. Anyway, why'd you kill our lunch? I was just about to cook it."

"Oh, we thought it was causing you trouble. I guess it was just a habit with us. We kill any Forest King we see and bring it back to base. But since we'll be helping you out, you can have it," explained Dia-Luffy.

"Huh? Helping us out?" asked Luffy.

"We heard everything from Usopp. If you wanna save Earth-Nami, count us in," said Dia-Nami.

"Really! This makes things so much easier."

"DIA-NAMI-SWAN'S COMING WITH US! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE WITH THIS RUBBER IDIOT ANY LONGER!"

"Huh? Rubber? What are you talking about?" asked Dia-Nami. Luffy grabbed his cheek and stretched it far.

"I'm a rubber man." Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy screamed and backed away.

"What the hell is that?" screamed Dia-Luffy.

"It looks so disgusting!" yelled Dia-Nami. Sanji blinked after seeing their reactions. Luffy let go of his cheek and it snapped back into place.

"If your Luffy's counterpart, don't you have a devil fruit, too?" asked Sanji.

"What are devil fruits?"

"Y.. You're not a rubber man?" asked Luffy.

"Not that I remember," Dia-Luffy grabbed his cheek and tried to stretch it as far as Luffy could, but didn't work.

"So you're... normal?"

"Pretty much."

"Heh~? ...How boring." Sanji kicked the top of his head.

"ARE YOU SAYING US NON-DEVIL FRUIT USERS ARE BORING?"

"What are devil fruits?" asked Dia-Nami. Sanji smiled politely at her.

"They're fruits that gives the eater an unnatural ability, but it takes the eater's ability to swim. Take this idiot for example," Sanji grabbed Luffy's nose and stretched it far. "This idiot ate the gomu gomu no mi and can now stretch any part of his body."

Sanji let go of his nose and it snapped back. Luffy lost his balance and fell back on the ground.

"Sugoi, Earth has weird fruits like those. I wish we had that." Luffy sat back up with curiosity written all over his face.

"If you guys don't have devil fruits, then how is Brook alive? How can Chopper talk?" Dia-Nami shrugged.

"We meet them when they were already a talking skeleton and a talking reindeer. Luffy here already liked them from the start."

Sanji smiled. Even Red Diamond's Luffy had that feature. Luffy adjusted the strawhat on his head and got up. He grabbed his bag and turned to the others.

"We should get going if we wanna save Nami. We only have three days."

"Plus, we don't know where the others could be. If we don't meet any of the others by those three days, we still have Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy. We're more than enough to stop the king and save Nami," added Sanji.

"Yosh, let's go!"

-x-x-x-

"Are these disguises really necessary? I feel out of place without my suit," Sanji hesitated. Before the team could enter the city, they had to change into disguises so none from the Royal Army would recognize them. As soon as they reached the city, they quickly entered a store to shop for clothes. Each one of their disguises was completely out of character for them, but Luffy didn't mind.

"Hey, I never said it was going to be fun. Look what I'm wearing. I feel like a fucking princess."

"A very beautiful princess~!"

Dia-Nami rolled her eyes. As the crew walked through the streets, they had to keep their heads down at all times. The Royal Army was lurking around in every corner and they had to keep a low profile.

"Where are they holding Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Town square should be down the street. It's where they hold the sacrifices out in public," replied Dia-Luffy. Luffy clenched his hands into fists. Holding the sacrifices out in public for humiliation? This country is sick as well as its king. Luffy raised his head up a bit when he saw a tall platform and people gathering around in front of it. Following the crowd, Luffy picked up his pace and started running towards it. The others followed his lead and ran behind him.

Luffy kept his head down as he ran, but managed not to run into any bystanders. His feet were quick and light as he sprinted passed the civilians, his team not that far behind him. Once they reached the gathering, Luffy smoothly snaked through the people so he can get a good look. He stopped right in the middle so no one from the Royal Army can see them. Luffy pushed back his hood. The others did the same.

Luffy's and Sanji's faces turned pale as they saw what stood on top of the platform. On top, was a diamond Nami. Her face showed terror and shock as if when she was casted with the spell, it surprised her and scared her. But that wasn't the only thing that caught their eyes. On both of Nami's sides were an unconscious Usopp and Robin chained to a giant 'X'.

"O.. Oi... what's going on here? What are they doing up there?" Luffy trembled.

"R-Robin-chan... Were they captured?"

"Shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seems short, sorry.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**For those who have been asking if I can make my chapters longer, the only reason my chapters only reach at least 2,000 words is so I can update everyday. If I were to make them twice of three times as long, I would only be able to update once a week if I only concentrate on this, or once a month since I have school work and other things to worry about, and I don't think you guys would want that. I'm sorry and please understand.**

* * *

><p>Luffy looked down, his hair covering his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Kidnapping one of his nakama was one thing, but taking two more and bringing them out here as a show was enough. Luffy began making his way through the crowd. Sanji and Dia-Nami jumped in surprise of his sudden reaction. They ran after him and restrained him.<p>

"Let me go!"

"Calm down, Luffy! I know how you feel, but remember the plan!"

"They took Usopp and Robin, too! They weren't part of the plan!"

"Which means we have to make a new plan!"

"I can't just sit here while they humiliate my crew! I'm going to beat their asses!"

"You can beat their asses some other time! Just wait!"

"Luffy..."

Luffy looked behind him and saw Dia-Nami's head resting on his back and her arms wrapped around his waist to restrain him. She looked at him with soft and sad eyes. Luffy's anger softened. She looked so much like the real one, it wasn't fair. Her orange hair, her brown eyes, her soft lips, and her mikan smell. They were exactly the same. Luffy released his fists and calmed down. Sanji let go of his arm and patted his back. Dia-Nami released her grip and they walked back to where Dia-Luffy stood.

"Now what?" asked Dia-Luffy. At that moment, Sanji felt tense at a sudden presence. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. Up in the sky was a small puff of smoke moving on its own. Sanji turned to Luffy then pointed at the little smoke. Luffy nodded and they started following it. Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy followed them with confusion. They followed the little cloud until they reached a far distance from Town Square. The little smoke turned at a back alleyway. There they found Franky and Brook.

"Franky! Brook!" yelled Luffy in surprise.

"Sshh, not here. We're being watched," whispered Franky.

-x-x-x-

"Is it really alright to be renting a hotel?" asked Brook as he strummed his guitar. "What if those beautiful employees turn us in?"

"It's not like we'll be staying here for a week. We'll check out once we get Nami-san, Robin-chan, and Usopp back."

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Luffy.

"We saw you run by. What I wanna know, is why are there two of you?" asked Franky.

"Shishishi, he's my twin!"

Sanji and Luffy shared all of the information they gather from the Dia-Strawhats. They explained what they saw from on top the mountain and how three days is all they have to save Nami and possibly Robin and Usopp. Franky rubbed his chin as he took in all the information.

"So I have a twin, too?" asked Brook. "Yohoho, what's he like?"

Luffy rubbed his chin as he thought of the differences. He pictured both Brook's in his head, but came to nothing.

"I don't know. You both act the same to me." Sanji facepalmed.

"Okay, aside from Nami, Usopp, and Robin. We're all here, except for Zoro and Chopper. Since it's them, I wouldn't be too worried about them. Considering we were separated into pairs, they should be together," explained Franky.

"Oi, this is that shitty marimo we're talking about. For all we know, he might've led Chopper towards the opposite direction of the kingdom," Sanji disagreed.

"Shouldn't we be planning what we're doing to save your crew?" asked Dia-Nami. "Like you said, we only have three days. If those two you're talking about doesn't show up until then, you're screwed."

Sanji looked at his comrades and they all nodded in agreement. Not only is saving Nami their first priority, but so is saving Usopp and Robin now. If Zoro and Chopper don't show up before then, they can rescue the three first and then go looking for them.

"Anyone notice how Robin-san is captured yet she can easily escape on her own?" asked Brook.

"This reminds me of Enies Lobby. Robin-chan can get by on her own, unless she has Sea Stone restraining her. They must've used it to weaken her so she wouldn't escape. This creates another problem."

"How are we going to save all three of them?" Franky murmured to himself.

"My guess, is that they hold your Usopp and.. Robin.. in a cell in their underground prison. Underground, the cells are covered with Sea Stone. And Nami must be held in a large metal cell all to herself so no one can harm her or damage her," explained Dia-Nami.

"Looks like we have to split up in two then," said Franky. "One group goes after Nami and the other goes after Robin and Usopp."

"I'll go after Nami," said Luffy. "Bringing her back is my responsibility."

"I'll come with you. I want to meet my other half," Dia-Nami smirked.

"If you're going, then I'm coming with you," said Dia-Luffy. "I can't go on without knowing you're alright or not."

"That makes three. I'll leave Usopp and Robin to you," said Luffy. Sanji's eye turned into a heart and his legs turned wobbly.

"ROBIN-CHAN~! YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!~"

"Alright, the plan is set. We leave tonight at dusk."

-x-x-x-

Sanji winced whenever he stepped on something wet. Dia-Nami drew them a map leading to an underground entrance, but to get there, they had to go through the sewer. Sanji's love-state mode died down when he heard what he had to go through. Being a clean, ladies man, he didn't really like to be anywhere that was as disgusting as this. Growing up in a clean and spotless kitchen can cause him to have reactions to dirtiness, bugs, and horrible odor. That was the kind of person is after all.

"How far are we in?" asked Sanji.

"I think we're almost there. Thanks to my nipple lights, I can see the entrance. It's right up ahead."

Sanji stared at him with half lidded eyes. Nipple lights wasn't really... something a person would want to construct unless dumb or bored enough to make it. They stopped before a a ladder.

"This is it."

Sanji began to cimb up the ladder. Following him was Brook, then Franky. Opening the latch, Sanji lifted the door a little to see if the coast was clear. It was hard to tell with the darkness blocking his view. The only thing keeping the hallway lit was a torch hanging on the wall, but that didn't help his view either Deciding that they would have to act fast, Sanji quickly climbed up the ladder and looked around frantically for any sign of the guards. There was no sign of anyone.

"Is it clear?" Brook called out.

"Ah, you can come up now."

"Either way, we would've let you handle all the guards," said Franky as he closed the door. Sanji grabbed a torch from the wall as a light for guidance when they start exploring.

"I was surprised you were able to fit into that tiny, little hole. With those humongous shoulders and all." Franky chuckled.

"I was able to squeeze through. That's how amazing your 'aniki' is."

"Yohoho, you can call me aniki, too!"

"Ignoring these shitty idiots... Which way do we go? I can't see the end of each path."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Luffy's group laid low behind a couple of bushes just outside of the castle's gate. They would be sneaking in and using a side entrance to get inside. It was probably a harder task compared to Sanji's sewer adventure. The guards turned a corner and disappeared from their view. Luffy stretched up high, grabbing hold of the top of the brick wall. Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy grabbed hold of him before shooting them up in the air.

Dia-Luffy and Dia-Nami held onto their breaths as the huge throw surprised them. They landed on a large tree just on the other side of the wall. Luffy and Dia-Nami landed with ease. Dia-Luffy missed it and was hanging on the branch with his life, never letting go so none of the guards would notice them.

"Are you okay, me?" asked Luffy as he helped him up.

"Ah, thanks."

"The side entrance is right there," Dia-Nami pointed to a hidden, locked door just at the side of the castle.

"Sounds easy," said Luffy.

"We have to act fast. There are guards lurking around all over the place. Unless..."

Both Luffy's turned to her to see if she would continue on. When they saw her looking down, they looked down to find three lazy guards hiding behind a couple of bushes not far away. Dia-Nami turned to the them a smirk.

The team walked through the area with ease. While wearing the same uniforms as the guards, they weren't suspected. Whenever they saw a guard nearby, they would act casual, but when the coast was clear, they would sprint for the entrance. The team bursted in once they reach the entrance. Dia-Luffy panted as he tried to catch his breath. Dia-Nami removed her hat, letting her long orange hair fall to her back.

Luffy watched as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. They were so much a like yet so different form each other. He missed Nami. He regretted ever saying those words to her. As soon as he saves her, he'll apologize.

"Alright. With this map we jacked from those idiots, we should know how this castle works. It's bigger in the inside than I thought. We'd have to search the whole place just to find her," said Dia-Nami.

"What about this place?" asked Luffy. "It looks like a large cell and it seems kind of underground. Didn't you say they would keep Nami in a hard cell?"

"Yea... The cell looks to be just a level under us. We'd have to find a flight of stairs to get there, which means we have to stay low.. again."

"We should be fine," said Dia-Luffy. "It looks like all the guards are outside. The castle is where the king sleep after all. They wouldn't disrupt the king in his own home."

"You have a point."

"I say we keep the clothes, though," Luffy grinned.

"You just like how it looks good on you," Dia-Nami murmured. She looked around and noticed they were in a small janitor's room. On the other side of the room was a door leading to the castle's hallway.

-x-x-x-

"Oi, are you sure this is the right way?" asked Sanji.

"No," replied Franky. Sanji stared at him with half lidded eyes. Franky chose a random direction to follow and Sanji and Brook had no choice but to follow. They stopped when they saw a flight of stairs leading down. Franky grinned.

"See? I was right."

"What a surprise." Sanji raised the torch up higher. The flight of stairs led on forever. Just below them, they saw a figure leaning against the wall. The group stopped walking upon seeing it.

"Shit. There's someone here after all," said Franky. Sanji cracked his knuckles.

"We can handle them." The person crossed their arms and stepped out of the darkness to reveal their face. The crew's faces turned pale upon seeing her face.

"No way," said Brook.

"I thought she was locked up," Franky exclaimed.

"ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji leaped into the air and almost ran for her. Franky grabbed hold of him by the collar before he can make a move.

"Wait!"

"What, dammit?" Franky aimed his arm towards the brick wall next to her and fired. Robin leaped out of the way, but some of the rocks hit her, leaving a cut on her cheek. She turned to them and glared. Sanji's eye widened. Instead of red blood coming from her cut, it was blue.

"That's not our Robin. We wouldn't have came to save them if they were able to get out so easily," explained Franky as he let go of Sanji. Sanji coughed and fixed his tie, trying to hide his mistake.

"You're smarter than you look. You must be the Earth-Strawhats. If you're as weak and pathetic as your Dia-selves, then this shouldn't take long," Dia-Robin smirked. Sanji clenched his fists then released them. He looked down as he took a step back. Franky and Brook turned to their surrendered comrade.

"Sorry.. I can't hurt her."

"Sanji…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, but I've been having a cold and sore throat lately and I can barely concentrate on writing my stories. Updates will be pretty slow these few weeks. I'll be updating everyday again as soon as I get better.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Usopp sighed as he paced back and forth. They've been here for a whole day now and it felt like a year. He turned to Robin and saw her sleeping. There wasn't much to do here and there wasn't anything he can do without his bag. Being in a cage was torture enough. He placed a hand on his stomach as it grumbled. They haven't eaten since before they got here. That was almost twenty-four hours ago. Usopp sighed as he thought about all the delicious food back in Boin Archipelago. He thought back to how he gained over three-hundred pounds and had to lose it all in only two years.

His thoughts down memory lane was interrupted when he heard a groan coming from Robin. He saw her trying to sit up and supporting her weight by leaning on the wall. Usopp ran over and helped her. He noticed how pale she had gotten as the hours passed by. They had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"I hear someone coming."

"Really? I don't."

"I've set ears up throughout the hallway. I can't tell who it is, though."

"Shit."

"He's running fast. He should be here any minute."

"Can it be the king? If he tortures us again, I swear-"

"OI~! ROBIN-CHAN~! USOPP!" A huge grin appeared on Usopp's face as he heard that familiar voice.

"SANJI~! OVER HERE!" Sanji accidentally passed their cell, but quickly stopped and came back. He had a huge goofy grin on his face when he saw them. After suffering a whole day without seeing her, Sanji can finally clear his mind.

"Robin-chan! I'm glad your safe!"

"What about me?"

"Alright, stay down. I'm gonna kick the cage down." Usopp and Robin laid on the ground on their stomachs. Sanji took a deep breath. He placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes.

"**Flanchet!**"

Sanji kicked the cage. To others it would seem like just a regular kick with no effort. To those who know him, it's not some regular kick. About a second later. a squeaking sound was heard. Sanji placed his foot back down and stepped towards the cage. With one finger, he pushed it, making the bars fall to the ground. Usopp got up and tried helping Robin on her feet. Sanji ran in and got on his knees next to Robin.

"Robin-chan! What's wrong with her?"

"This whole cage is made of sea stone. She can't move without me helping her."

"Yosh," Sanji tossed Usopp's bag to him before picking Robin up bridal style.

"Thanks. Where'd you find my bag?" Sanji cringed at the question. He turned to him with hesitation.

"The other Robin-chan had it. But anyway, I left Franky and Brook with her. We need to head back up before those idiots hurt her!" Sanji ran out the cage towards the direction he came from. Not far behind him was Usopp.

"Isn't it the other way around!"

-x-x-x-

Luffy's team ran through the halls trying to find the stairs. With no guards around, it made their situation a whole lot easier. Luffy ran far ahead than the others. He didn't care who might catch them. He'd beat them up before they could even scream. Dia-Nami was completely irritated by his screams. Being quiet and undetected wasn't on Luffy's mind at all.

"Nami~! Shit, this is like Impel Down all over again." Dia-Nami caught up behind Luffy. She grabbed hold of his neck and stopped running. Luffy coughed. He turned to Dia-Nami with only one eye open.

"What~!"

"If you don't shut up, we'll never find the other Nami!" Dia-Nami whispered.

"Guys..." Dia-Nami turned her body so both of them were staring at Dia-Luffy. He pointed to a flight of stairs just next to them. Dia-Nami blinked and released her hold on Luffy. Luffy coughed and grinned.

"Yosh! Nami, I'm coming!" Luffy ran down the stairs leaving the two with gritted teeth.

"He's nothing like me at all."

"Really? I can see a resemblance."

"You guys!" yelled Luffy. "Hurry up before we get separated!"

After reaching the bottom, Luffy waited for the others to catch up. Dia-Nami had the map and without her, he'd be lost. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. They were wasting too much time already. He furrowed his brows when they finally caught up to him.

"Where to?" Dia-Nami searched the map for where they were located.

"We must be here. That means Earth-Nami's cell isn't far. It's just around the corner!"

Luffy ran towards the direction Dia-Nami pointed to. He was getting close. He had that weird feeling in his chest telling him he was. The hallway's end was getting closer and closer. Luffy ran around the corner only to be stopped in his tracks. The entrance to the metal cell was there, but so was someone else.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Rodonoa Zoro stepped out of the darkness. He had his hands on his sword and he had a devilish smirk on his face indicating he was ready to cut anyone up that got close.

"Zoro! Wait.. you're Dia-Zoro!"

"With him here, then Earth-Nami must be inside!" exclaimed Dia-Luffy.

"Looks like we have to fight to get out way through," Dia-Nami pulled out three sticks from her pocket and connected them together, similar to Nami's clima tact, but at both ends, it sends off an electrical shock to anyone who touches it. Dia-Luffy pulled two guns from behind him and pointed it towards Dia-Zoro. Luffy stood in position.

"Get out of the way, Zoro!"

"No can do. Orders from the king: Kill any of the Earth-Strawhats in sight, and I see the captain right here in front of me. This should be fun."

Luffy gritted his teeth. This Zoro was almost similar to Earth-Zoro, but instead of three swords, he only had one. Which means, he isn't as strong as the other Zoro.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Luffy stretched his arm, aiming it towards Dia-Zoro. Dia-Zoro leaped out of the way and unsheathed his sword and prepared to cut Luffy's arm. Dia-Luffy intervened by shooting him. Dia-Zoro used his sword to block the bullets that were aimed for him. Dia-Nami used the opportunity to hit Dia-Zoro with her staff. Dia-Zoro was quick to block it with his sword.

"Not bad. I was hoping for a good match."

"A match? You're not even attacking us!"

"Just waiting for all of you to waste your energy. But I guess now's a good time, too."

Dia-Nami's eyes widened when she saw that his sword had disappeared from in front her. She screamed in pain when she was cut at her side. The pain took over and she couldn't stand any longer. Before she fell, she swung her stick so it hit Dia-Zoro's neck. Dia-Zoro gritted his teeth from the shock, but maintained his stance. Dia-Nami fell on her back while holding her side. Her staff rolled away from her reach.

"NAMI!"

"Dia-Nami!" Dia-Zoro raised his sword for another strike.

"You're not on the list, but killing you would be an amusement."

Dia-Zoro swung his sword only to be blocked by another. Both Luffy's eyes widened at the sudden appearance. Dia-Zoro looked up to see who had blocked his technique only to find that his counterpart did.

"Real Zoro!" screamed Luffy. Dia-Luffy ran over to Dia-Nami and picked her up, bringing her away from the two Zoro's. He ran back to Luffy's side.

"We need to retreat."

"But we're so close-"

"Nami's hurt! She can't go on!"

Luffy yelped and looked at the unconscious Nami in Dia-Luffy's arms. Sure he wants to save Nami, but he doesn't want anything to happen to the other Nami too. He clenched his hands, but released them.

"Zoro, back down."

Zoro obeyed his captain's order and took a step back while sheathing his sword. Dia-Zoro smirked and sheathed his own sword. Zoro followed both Luffys as they ran back around the corner. Zoro caught up to both of them.

"So, Luffy where's-WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!"

"We'll talk about this later. Is Chopper with you?" replied Luffy as they began running up the stairs.

"Tch, he got lost. By the way, it looks like you already got Nami," Zoro pointed to the unconscious Nami in Dia-Luffy's arms.

"Not really."

"Me, is this Zoro in your crew?" Dia-Luffy hesitated.

"Ah, he's my first mate. Anyway, we need to meet up with Sanji and the others."

"We can just use the pathway they used and follow them there."

"Alright... Zoro, how'd you know we were there?"

"I didn't. I was just walking around when I saw you three."

"So, you were lost?"

"NO I WASN'T!"

-x-x-x-x-

"**Weapons Left!**"

Franky shot multiple bullets towards Dia-Robin. She dodged all of them. She jumped in the air and landed both of her feet on the side of the wall. She began to sprint towards Franky and Brook. She then swung her arm towards them. Four sais came out of her sleeve and flew towards them. Franky raised both of his arms to block the attack.

"**Prelude: Au Fer!**" Brook was able to cut up her sais before they hit him. He raised his sword for another attack.

"**Aubade Coup Droit!**" Brook swung hit sword creating a compressed blast of wind towards her. Dia-Robin leaped out of the way and jumped towards the cells, grabbing hold of the upper part of the bars. Her strength and light weight made it easier for her to hold still and hold her self up with only one hand, but the way she was able to hold herself for so long was still a mystery.

At that moment, Sanji and Usopp caught up to them. Franky grinned upon seeing them.

"Yohoho, Usopp-san! Long time no see!"

"You guys, stay back!" Franky pointed to Dia-Robin above them. Sanji gritted his teeth. He can't fight while carrying Robin and that fact that it's Dia-Robin is another problem. Dia-Robin leaped in the air and swung both her arms. Pellets that spews smoke were thrown all over the place. Sanji coughed. A smoke screen was created, blocking his view of everyone else in the room. Sanji held Robin closer to him. His face grew pale when he heard a cry of terror next to him. Usopp was caught.

"Usopp!"

"She's got me!"

Sanji would've ran after him, but couldn't harm Robin in the process. He squinted his eyes in search for the other two.

"**Horn Point!**"

Sanji closed his eyes when a crashing sound was heard where Usopp's scream was heard. He backed away as ruble was thrown everywhere. The smoke began to clear, revealing a large hole on the wall where Usopp's scream was heard. Usopp laid on the floor with his tongue sticking out. Standing on the other side of the wall was Chopper and a cloaked man. Chopper turned back into his Brain Point and jumped over the wall. The cloaked man followed him.

"Mina! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Chopper-san! Good timing. It was so foggy I couldn't see, although I don't have eyeballs to see with! Yohoho!"

Chopper gasped upon seeing Robin unconscious. He ran over to Sanji. Sanji got on one knee so he was leveled with the little reindeer. Franky and Brook ran over to see what was the matter with their nakama.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, she's been locked up in sea stone for a whole day. Can you do something about it?"

"Not here. We need to take her somewhere else."

"By the way, isn't the marimo with you?" A sweat bead fell down Chopper's head and a vein appeared on his head.

"He got lost again."

"Of course."

Usopp groaned and sat back up. His eyes fluttered open only to see the cloaked man in front of him. He screamed and scooted back towards the wall. Franky crossed his arms and glared at the stranger.

"Chopper, who is this?" Chopper frowned and turned to the man. The man nodded and raised his arm to remove his hood.

At that moment, Luffy's group caught up to them. A huge grin was on his face after knowing that everyone was alright and that they were able to find Robin and Usopp. His grin disappeared when he saw the cloaked man. He was prepared to attack when the stranger removed his hood revealing his face. Luffy stared in shock and his face turned pale upon seeing his brother. He knew this wasn't the real one, but just seeing him alive was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Y.. You're.."

"I'm not the man you're thinking of."

"But.. the real Ace died two years ago. Why aren't you… ?"

"Just because the Earth-me died, doesn't mean I have to. Our two worlds are completely different from each other. I'm still very much alive."

Luffy clenched his hands and looked down to hide his face. Tears were formed as Luffy thought about Ace's death two years ago. His crew stared at him with concern. It must be hard to face a dead man, especially Ace in this case. What the crew didn't see was a single tear that escaped Luffy's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had to look up in the wiki for all the attacks used in the story.<strong>

**Dia-Robin's fighting style and quick movements were inspired by Mai and Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I wasn't really sure on how Dia-Luffy's fighting style should be, but since Luffy never uses weapons, I thought two guns should be fine. Now that I think about it, his outfit and fighting style can be based off of Death the Kid from Soul Eater. A dark Luffy, who wouldn't want that?**

**Since the Strawhats haven't really showed much of their new techniques (except for Franky but his attacks were used inside his robot so some of his new attacks were untouchable), I had to use some of their old techniques such as Sanji's kick and Franky's Weapon's Left.**

**What Should've Happened:**

**- I was gonna have Chopper and Dia-Ace meet up with Luffy's team, just for the reaction, but I came to this conclusion.**


	10. Chapter 10

Two figures made their way down a long, large room. Just at the end of it, was a large thrown where the king sat. Guards lined up the long red carpet leading to the thrown. Upon reaching the end, the first and second commanders kneeled on one knee in honor for their king.

"We are sorry, King Roger. Our two prisoners have escaped and we let the Earth-Strawhats get away," Nicola Robin apologized. The king stood up and walked towards them. The two commanders stood upon his approach.

"It doesn't matter. They'll be back. We still have that girl. Now that all their members have gathered, they'll come at us at full force, just what I've been wanting. As soon as they come, exterminate them all, except for the Strawhat. He seems to be the strongest point. I'll deal with him. I won't make the same mistake I did years ago."

Dia-Zoro smirked when he heard his command. He licked his lips as he grabbed hold of his katana. A killing spree with no one stopping him. This should be interesting.

"But, Roger, I saw your son with them. Do you wish for us to leave him alone?" asked Dia-Robin.

"Didn't you hear me? I said exterminate them all. Leave nothing alive."

"You heard the king, Robin. Kill them all, and leave nothing behind." Dia-Robin narrowed her eyes.

"Call every team in the military. The Strawhats are strong and it should take no more than all of our teams to take at least some of them down. Be prepared for an assault within an hour or so. You are dismissed."

Dia-Zoro and Dia-Robin placed their right fists to their hearts and bowed. Their role has been set. Eliminate the Strawhats until not one of them is breathing.

-x-x-x-x-

The crew remained silent as the awkward tension in the air seemed to rise. After running from the castle, they ran back to the hotel the crew stayed in earlier. Chopper immediately took Dia-Nami and Robin into the bedrooms to get them treated. The others sat in the living room in silence. Usopp rubbed his chin as he thought about their failed rescue mission. They were only able to save him and Robin, but Dia-Zoro stopped Luffy's team before he could reach Nami.

Seeing as how Usopp had a thoughtful face, Luffy figured he'd be creating a plan soon. Dia-Luffy and Chopper were inside Dia-Nami's bedroom and he thought both of them should hear it. Luffy walked over to the door and knocked. After a second, Chopper opened the door.

"How is she?" asked Luffy.

"She'll be fine. The cut wasn't deep and it didn't hurt anything in her."

"And Robin?"

"She's fine. She's asleep for now." Luffy nodded in understanding. Chopper stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him and joining the others. Luffy stared at Dia-Nami and his counterpart. Dia-Nami was in bed asleep while Dia-Luffy sat on a chair beside her bed. It wasn't until he saw Dia-Luffy kiss her hand that he knew they were something more. Luffy walked to his side and crossed his arms.

"You two seem close," Luffy stated.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been together for two years. Aren't you and your Nami together, too?"

"Not even. She hates my guts. I'm the reason she's at this state."

"But, you love her?" Luffy turned away to hide his blushing face. Dia-Luffy chuckled.

"Anyway.. I have to ask you something," Luffy turned back to look at him with a serious expression.

"What about?"

"It's about Ace.. Dia-Ace, I mean."

-x-

"…and that's how everything happened. I can't imagine what's going through his mind right now, but I'm glad he's been a part of my life this whole time," Dia-Luffy finished off. Luffy rubbed his chin as he thought about the story he told him.

"Ah, I envy you."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your Ace."

"Ah…"

"Is there anything else you wanna ask me?"

"Oh, I think Usopp has a plan on getting Nami back. You might wanna come out and here this."

Dia-Luffy nodded. He got up, kissed Dia-Nami's forehead, and left the room with Luffy. Luffy looked back at Dia-Nami before closing the door. He glanced at Dia-Ace before taking his seat next to Franky. Usopp paced back and forth as he thought about the plan.

"Okay, we need a new plan. Tomorrow's the last day before they turn Nami into energy. We can't waste anymore time. If we fail, it'll be all over. My best bet is if we separate again. One team will go after Nami, another will distract Dia-Zoro, another with Dia-Robin-"

Their attention was distracted when they heard a door open and a small groan. They turned and saw Robin leaning on the doorframe for support.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji ran over and helped her to a seat.

"Robin! You should be sleeping!" said Chopper.

"I'm sorry, Chopper, but I wish to go after my counterpart."

"But-"

"I'll be fine as long as I'm not around sea stone again."

Chopper hesitated, but agreed to let an unhealed patient go. Sanji stared at Robin in concern. Robin used to be an assassin and she can be sneaky when you least expect it. After his experience with her counterpart, Dia-Robin chould be a lot worse.

"I also want a go with my other me. It should be interesting," Zoro smirked.

"Brook and I will keep the guards busy. It shouldn't be too bad. At least I don't have to go after monsters like you two," Usopp mumbled the last part.

"Yohoho, this should be fun!"

"I, the prince, will save the damsel in distress!" said Sanji with much confidence.

"Oi, swirly prince, you're not alone. You can't even get through that thick door without my help," Franky stated.

"I'll join you in rescuing Earth-Nami," said Dia-Luffy.

"I'll stay and watch over Dia-Nami," Chopper added. Luffy pounded his fists together. Everyone turned to look at him. He had a serious expression, but his Strawhat covered his eyes. He looked up and smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going after the king. You said he looks like Roger, right?" he asked Usopp and Robin. Both nodded in respond. "Then, this should be fun. I'll distract him so he won't come on any of you.. and I've got another reason to beat his ass for."

Chopper turned to look at Dia-Ace. He was staring out the window as if he wasn't even paying attention. He was the only one without a job. The others turned their attention to him as well.

"Dia-Ace, what will you do? You said you'd help us," said Chopper.

"Don't worry, I have my own job reserved," mumbled Dia-Ace. He turned around and nodded at Dia-Luffy. Dia-Luffy had a serious expression as he nodded back in understanding.

-x-x-x-x-

Usopp and Brook hid behind a couple of bushes just across the street from the front gate. The plan has started and they were up first. Not far behind were the rest of the crew scattered and hidden in different areas. Usopp prepared his kuro kabuto and aimed at the two guards guarding the front gate.

"**Midori Boshi: Take Jaberin!**"

Four long stalks of bamboos shot up from the ground, stabbing the guards and sending them flying in the air. Both Usopp and Brook ran for the gate followed by the entire crew. Franky ran ahead and knocked down the gate with one punch. Usopp and Brook separated by going left and right. They attacked any guards in sight. The others ran straight for the castle, bringing down any guards that got in their way.

This time, Sanji ran ahead and kicked the two large double doors down in complete anger. After entering the castle, the crew separated. Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Franky, and Dia-Luffy took off for the stairs. Dia-Zoro would be where Nami's cell is, and according to Usopp's calculations, Dia-Robin should be guarding the cell as well.

Luffy took off on his own as he tried to find the king's room. He didn't even care if he was causing a ruckus as long as the king will show his face.

"AARRGGHH! Come out and show yourself fake-pirate-king!"

Ignoring Zoro's directions, the crew followed Dia-Luffy's directions. The stairwell wasn't far, compared to Zoro's directions where he thought it was on the other side of the castle. Robin placed a hand on her head as a small headache was starting to form.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" asked Franky. "I can help you out."

"I'm sure. It would be a shame to lose to myself. I'll end it quickly."

"Robin-chan's so beautiful when she goes into assassin mode!" Dia-Luffy stared at them as if they were freaks. Sure his crew was a little odd, but their counterparts were a lot worse.

"Then, what's the plan?" asked Franky.

"We'll lure our counter selves away from the cell. There, you'll have a chance to break down the door. I can't promise we can give you enough time. Just break the door down, get Nami, and leave. We'll handle the rest," said Zoro.

"Take Nami and run where?"

"To the Dia-Strawhats' base up in the forest. We can hide there until all of you return," said Sanji.

Zoro's eyes widened when he felt another presence. He stopped running making the others stop as well. He looked up to find a figure hanging from on the lights. The figure pulled out three small and shiny objects and threw them towards them. Zoro jumped up high and pulled out Shusui and Kitetsu, using them to deflect the daggers. Dia-Robin jumped high and landed on a ledge.

Zoro sheathed his swords and turned to Robin. Robin nodded and took off for her counterpart. She crossed her arms as she announced her first move.

"**Cien Fluer: Wing!**"

Over a hundred hands grew from Robin's back forming wings. After mastering her devil fruit abilities, she is now able to obtain this move a lot longer than usual. Robin jumped and flew towards her opponent. Dia-Robin jumped from another ledge to another, leading Robin higher and higher up the castle.

"Will she be okay?" murmured Dia-Luffy once he couldn't see the two Robins any longer.

"She'll be fine and its better this way," said Zoro as he took off again. The other three followed close behind. Dia-Luffy led them towards a familiar stairwell. They were getting closer and closer to Nami's cell. As soon as they reached the bottom, Dia-Luffy led them around the corner, only to be stopped when he saw Zoro's counterpart leaning on the cell with his arms crossed. Zoro smirked and pulled out the two swords he recently used.

"I see you have three swords on you. Interesting," commented Dia-Zoro with a devilish smirk.

"They're craving for blood. Your blood in particular."

"Ho~? Let's see if you're just as strong as me."

Dia-Zoro unsheathed his katana and slowly started to walk towards the group. Dia-Luffy and Franky took a step back. That devilish smirk wasn't really reassuring. The atmosphere was intense and it made the rescue team feel uneasy.

Zoro squinted his eye when his counterpart vanished. He was no where in sight. His eye widened when he felt a breeze pass by him. He ran for Dia-Luffy and blocked the unknown attack by forming an 'x' with his katanas. Dia-Luffy yelped and took a few steps back. The attack caught him off guard and if Earth-Zoro hadn't sensed it, he would've been dead. Out of no where, Dia-Zoro reappeared as if he never left. Zoro furrowed his brows.

"**Nanajuni Poundo Ho!**"

Two air compressed projectiles spiraled towards Dia-Zoro. He leaped out of the way a second before it could hit him. Two cuts were made on the brick wall behind him. What Dia-Zoro didn't know was that Zoro made another attack aimed at him when he wasn't looking. Dia-Zoro was sent crashing into the sliced wall and to the other room.

Zoro was about to run after him when someone grabbed his arm from behind. He turned around and saw Dia-Luffy holding out a pair of goggles out for him. He looked at Dia-Luffy with confusion.

"What's this?"

"They're night vision goggles. It lets you see in the dark."

"Why would I need this?"

"Trust me, you'll need it."

Zoro hesitated, but then he heard movement coming from the room he sent Dia-Zoro in. He quickly grabbed the goggles and took off.

"Oi, Marimo! If you lose, this gives me the more reason to talk shit about you! Make sure you lose!"

A sweat bead dropped from both Franky's and Dia-Luffy's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! I hope your day will be filled with love, joy, and presents!<strong>

**This is just as small present from me to you. (:**

**What Should've happened:**

**- The teams were supposed to be:**

** - Franky and Robin going after Dia-Robin.**

** - Sanji, Dia-Luffy, and Zoro going after Dia-Zoro. I didn't think they'd need that many people just to defeat their own counterparts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Franky, for the hundredth time, landed another powerful attack on the thick metal cell. He sighed and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The door was hard as diamond and their team has been trying to get it open for the past ten minutes. The only progress they made out of their time was a small dent from when Franky fired his rocket launcher.

Dia-Luffy stood behind the two strawhats as he thought of a way to get the door open. After he finally caught his breath, Sanji turned to Dia-Luffy.

"You've been standing there this whole time. Aren't you gonna help?"

"I was just thinking, this door is made of diamond... can't diamond melt?"

"It's not impossible, but it can be difficult," Franky explained.

"Yosh," Sanji spun around with massive speed on one leg, resulting to his leg heating up. Dia-Luffy grabbed another gun from his belt. This one was smaller than the rest and looked to be almost toy sized, but this gun can shoot out a tiny ammo where whatever it touches immediately bursts into flames. Franky took a deep breath as he was about to launch his own fire based attack.

"Alright, one tiny little flame won't do anything. We gotta give it everything we have, but if the whole cell is made of diamonds as well, we have to hold back," Dia-Luffy commented. "On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

"**Franky Fireball!**"

Franky blew out and a large flame that covered the whole door. This new technique was larger and more improved than his 'Fresh Fire' which worked for situations like this. It was Dia-Luffy's turn. He fired, adding more heat to Franky's fire.

"**Extra Hache!**"

Sanji leaped into the air and launched a fierce barrage of flaming kicks at the center of the door. The light from the attack and the speed makes it look like one big fire blast. Due to the large fire, it was getting hotter and hotter in the hallway. Anymore and the whole palace can burst into flames, too. Sanji's eye widened when he saw their result.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I've finally found you," Luffy murmured as he stood just before the throne room entrance. After a long run, Luffy lost his breath and had to stop to take a break. Coincidentally, a couple of guards were walking through the halls and spotted him. Luffy immediately took care of them and while he was at it, he asked for directions.

Luffy raised his leg and kicked the double doors down revealing a dark room. What caught his eye was the long red carpet leading to the throne at the other end of the room. He growled and started walking down the red carpet. After reaching more than halfway, Luffy can spot a dark figure sitting on the throne. He furrowed his brows.

"I've been expecting you," said the dark figure.

"Have you..."

"I've been watching your every movement ever since you landed in this world, hoping you'd finally come to me."

"Then you should know why I'm here."

"I do," the king raised his head, revealing his face. Luffy furrowed his brows. After seeing Roger's pictures from Nami's books, he didn't recognize him at first, but the long mustache gave it away. With his white hair and mustache, he looked old, like Rayleigh, but considering his counterpart's death twenty-four years ago, he should look somewhere similar to Rayleigh. Luffy cracked his knuckles and stared up at the king with a wide, devilish grin.

"Then get ready, 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Now, now, we should settle this with-"

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Not letting him finish his statement, Luffy punched him in the gut, sending him crashing towards the wall behind him. The king coughed and slid down the wall back down onto his feet. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and chuckled.

"You're not a patient one, are you?"

Dia-Roger removed his king's coat revealing his chiseled abs. He only had on red trousers and a black haramaki, almost similar to Zoro's, and black toms. Luffy gritted his teeth, but he had to expect him to be strong. It would be odd to have a weak king rule such a big country after all.

"I should warn you, I'm much stronger than I look. I won't hold back," Dia-Roger commented.

"Then we're the same." Luffy held his arm out to the side and pumped his blood, turning parts of his skin pink along with steam coming from his body. His opponent is the king, and the pirate king's counterpart as well, meaning this man is incredibly strong. He'll give him all his power from the start.

-x-x-x-

Usopp panted as he hid inside a bush. They were able to take out most of the guards, but more and more kept showing up. Brook said he overheard one of the guards calling in the whole military all over the city to come to the castle. This could be a huge problem, not only for them, but for the rest of the crew as well. Even if they do rescue Nami, they'll be surrounded, and those with tough opponents such as Luffy, Zoro, and Robin, will be out cold and unable to fight.

Usopp sighed. What would the crew do without him? That's right, they wouldn't even be where they are right now. Usopp began to daydream of his 'heroic' days. He even pictured himself getting all the girls and becoming the World Government's biggest threat in the whole world. Usopp's mouth hung wide open with drool starting to fall from it. His daydream was interrupted when a guard found him and aimed his pistol at him. Usopp was too slow and unable to block the attack, but someone else did.

"Yohoho, you need to watch yourself, Usopp-san."

"Ah, thank you, Brook."

Usopp ran behind Brook so they were back to back. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. It seems as if there were more guards from when they first started. More and more started to surrounded them. Luckily for them, the guards were paying more attention to them rather than running into the castle for the king. Usopp smirked when an idea popped into his mind.

"Brook, we're about to go blind in five seconds. Think you can handle it?"

"Yoho, I don't even have eyes to see with! Ready when you are!"

Usopp sneakily searched through his bag. It was time to use some of his old techniques. He quickly pulled out what he was looking for. He placed the pellets in the little sack and pulled it back. He aimed for the ground underneath the guards and released.

"**Kemuri Boshi!**"

A smoke screen separated the pirates from the guards. Brook was quick to disappear. Screams were heard from the guards around Usopp. He placed his goggles on and aimed his Kabuto to a random spot and fired. He didn't have to worry about hitting Brook. Brook is light on his feet and can easily dodge his bullets.

It was only a matter of time before the smoke screen fully disappeared. It will only last a couple minutes and soon they will be fully exposed, but they will also know just how many guards they took out.

"**Party Music!**"

The guards around Brook had goofy grins on their faces and it looked as if they were drunk.

"Mina-san! Let's begin our show with some fireworks!"

The guards aimed their pistols to the sky and fired. Some of them were laughing like idiots and the rest were firing nonstop. Brook quickly snaked through each and everyone of them. He looked down with confidence and slowly sheathed his sword. Upon hearing the clink, the guards screamed in pain and terror and dropped to the floor.

The smoke started to clear. Usopp and Brook were now able to see each other, but not fully. Their eyes widened with surprise. Yes, they did take a large number of guards, but there was a whole new fleet just behind them. Usopp panted and felt weak in the knees. There was just too much of them. Going any further, he could lose all his energy when he would need it most. Although, if they give up now, all the process they had made will go down the drain. They needed help, but everyone they know is either taking out a strong opponent or rescuing Nami.

Usopp turned helplessly to Brook. He looked tired and out of breath as well. He then looked at the gate and saw that they had gained an audience. It was almost as if the whole town is here, watching as random strangers tried to attack the King's home. They were now officially the bad guys.

Usopp blinked when they heard a couple of screams coming from the citizens. Some of them pointed up to the sky. He looked up and saw what they were looking at. His eyes burst out of their sockets when he saw the Sunny airborne. The ship got bigger and bigger as it neared the castle. Usopp, Brook, and some guards made a run for it as the ship crash landed on the lawn.

Usopp stared at it in shock and disbelief. He then started to panic. Someone must've stolen the ship, but his concern immediately died down. He looked up and saw Dia-Ace walking up to the railing in the ship.

"D-Dia-Ace, what are you doing with the Sunny?"

"I thought you could use some help."

One by one, each of the Dia-Strawhats showed up behind Dia-Ace. All of them jumped down and made their way towards the two pirates. Usopp looked at them questioningly. Brook gasped upon seeing his twin. Luffy was right! They looked exactly alike, except for the hair, shirt, shoes, hat, and sunglasses.

"How did you know how to operate the Sunny? I thought you didn't have pirate ships here," said Usopp.

"Our Franky figured everything out in a five minutes," explained Dia-Usopp.

"I'm impressed with the quality. I might even make our own Strawhat mobile," said Dia-Franky.

"But there's no time to chat now," said Dia-Ace as he turned to the guards starting to surround them. "You guys have done all you can, we'll take it from here."

"Yea," commented Dia-Chopper. He took out an oversized barrel of sake and tossed it to Usopp. Usopp grunted in pain when its large size crushed his lap. "This'll calm you down for the time being.. don't drink it all, though."

A sweat bead fell down Usopp's head. This Chopper was nothing like the Chopper he knew. Red Diamond really is an opposite world. Before the Dia-Strawhats can join the fight, a woman and a reindeer appeared from the gate and ran towards them. Usopp stared in shock. It was Dia-Nami and Chopper. The last time he saw her, she had a deep cut on her side and she was unconscious. Now, she looked hyped up and ready to fight.

"I thought you were injured!" Usopp commented once the two caught up to them.

"I tried to restrain her, but she's just like Luffy whenever there's a fight about to break lose," said Chopper after he turned back into brain point.

"I'm not missing out on this. If I'm not here, I'd never hear the end of it from Luffy," said Dia-Nami. Usopp chuckled.

"Sounds just like our Luffy."

"Yo, Nami!" yelled Dia-Usopp. "If you wanna fight, get over here!"

"How many do you think there are?" murmured Dia-Sanji.

"I'd say.. seven hundred," Dia-Chopper suggested.

"Seven hundred means a hundred each. Think you guys can handle it?" Dia-Ace smirked.

"Whoever kills the most gets more food tonight. GO!"

The Dia-Strawhats including Dia-Ace ran forth and attacked any guard in plain sight. Usopp and Brook stared at them in amazement. They were strong and balanced together. Whenever one missed, another would back them up. They were so in synced that it looked like they practiced everything out. Usopp placed the large barrel beside the tree and stood up.

"Brook, I think it's time for a round two."

"Right behind you."

Usopp grabbed his Kuro Kabuto and grabbed some pop greens from his bag. Brook slowly unsheathed his sword and swung it so he held it to his side. Two minutes was enough for them to rest and catch their breaths. Now, it's time to give it their all and end this once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't been updating this. I didn't realize it has been almost a month since my last update.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Robin leaped out of the way as a small dagger almost grazed her cheek. Dia-Robin had led her to the highest tower where their fight immediately began. If either of them took one small misstep, it would be a thousand feet fall. Unlike her counterpart, Robin only had to rely on her power whereas Dia-Robin would often leap onto different areas to get every angle she can get possible to target her opponent.

Right now, Robin has been unable to touch her opponent. Whenever she could, Dia-Robin would hold up a knife or a dagger and try to stab her spare arms. Due to this, Robin has been unable to land any attacks.

"Why do you fight?"

Robin was taken back by the sudden question. She stared up at her counterpart who only stared back with a serious expression. She wasn't joking or stalling her. It looked as if she really wanted to know.

"I fight to live. I fight to support my crew. Unlike your world, my world is filled with nothing but pain and suffering and I fight to never go back to that life. Why do _you_ fight?"

Instead of answering her question, she swung her arm releasing three daggers flying towards Robin. Robin ducked down and the daggers went through her long hair.

"**Dos Fleur!**"

Two arms sprouted from the wall behind Dia-Robin and grabbed her hands, raising them above her head to restrain her and keep her from throwing any more daggers at her. Robin straightened out her hair then crossed her arms in case Dia-Robin ever made another move.

"I think I deserve an answer."

"We're the same."

Robin only stared and waited if she would continue, but never did. Considering her answer and quiet tone, she must've had the same background. She's alone and has no one to trust. She would let her go, but she's with the king. She almost killed Usopp the night before and now she's aiming for her blood. She can't let her off easily.

Dia-Robin jumped up so her feet landed just above her hands. Robin's arms quickly vanished when she saw something shiny appear from the ends of Dia-Robin's silk capri. Robin smirked. She finally figured her out. The purple and pink kimono she wore hid all sorts of daggers and knives. The bottom of her chinese flats had small sharp tacks, almost invisible to the human eye, that allows her to walk on walls and hold her weight. In order for her to be defenseless, she needed to get rid of them all.

-x-x-x-x-

Zoro unsheathe all of his swords, placing his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth like usual. As soon as he jumped over the hole he created, his counterpart completely disappeared in front of him. To make matters worse, the only light in the room came from the moon through the two glass windows on the higher areas of the walls. Zoro can sense him in the room, but that was it.

He would sense movements from different areas around the large room, but the fact that he couldn't see him at all was a big mystery. Zoro furrowed his brows when he felt a small cold breeze pass by him. He then felt his left side tingle. He quickly turned and blocked the sudden attack. Dia-Zoro swung his sword again, only for it to be blocked once more.

"**Karasuma Gari!**"

Zoro swung his swords sending multiple slashes towards his opponent. During this technique, Dia-Zoro vanished once again. Zoro was starting to get annoyed and irritated with his tricks.

"**Tatsu Maki!**"

Zoro spun with his swords creating a dragon-like tornado, blowing away anything in sight. Dia-Zoro was also caught by the attack, but leaped in the air so his feet landed on the side wall. He jumped and landed on both feet on the ground.

"I bet I'm getting on your nerves." Zoro ignored his question.

"Why can I not see you?"

"You tell me. I'm very much here. I haven't left the room once. Why can't _you_ see _me_?"

After his last statement, Dia-Zoro took a step back and disappeared. Zoro squinted his one good eye as he searched around the room.

"Maybe with that one eye of yours, your sight has gotten worse."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU!"

Due to being distracted, Zoro didn't notice the compressed air sent towards him. It was too late for him to block the attack, therefore was sent crashing towards the wall. He coughed as he slid down the wall and back on his feet. He opened his eye halfway for look out. So, he knew air-based attacks as well. Dia-Zoro suddenly appeared before him with a smirk on his face.

Zoro's eye widened when Dia-Zoro slashed his chest without his notice. Zoro gritted his teeth as he endured the pain. It didn't hurt as much as Mihawk's slash two years ago, but it hurt him enough to cause him much pain. Zoro coughed up blood and sank to his rear on the ground. Was he actually losing to himself? He heard a chuckle coming from his opponent.

"Now, you tell me, why use three swords? So, your three times stronger than a one sword wielding swordsman? Well.. how's that helping you?" Dia-Zoro bursted in laughter. Zoro wiped the blood coming from his lip then noticed something sticking out of his pocket. It was the goggles Dia-Luffy gave him before his fight started.

_"What's this?"_

_"They're night vision goggles. It lets you see in the dark."_

_"Why would I need this?"_

_"Trust me, you'll need it."_

Zoro looked around and noticed that they were in a dark room where some areas were pitch black. Considering how Zoro couldn't find him and how his attacks were so sudden, Dia-Zoro must've relied on his quick speed and agility. That solved half of his problems. Zoro then turned to his counterpart. He eyed him as his current position seemed odd. He looked on closer and found what was off. His right elbow was missing. It was the only body part that didn't touch the light. So, he uses the darkness to his advantage and his quick speed for stealth. Zoro smirked. It was clever and smart. These were the skills of an assassin; as to be expected of the first commander of the army.

Zoro untied his bandana and tied it around his head. He then removed the upper part of his robe due to it being stained with blood. He grabbed his swords and got back on both feet. Dia-Zoro watched him as he did so.

"You've won this round," said Zoro. He then put his goggles on and smirked devilishly. "But, now let's see who's sword is stronger. Mines or yours."

-x-x-x-x-

"If you leave one scratch on her, I scratch you! Got that?" Sanji yelled to Franky. Sanji's team managed to get Nami and immediately made a run for the main entrance. With Franky having such large hands, it was his duty to carry Nami safely. Dia-Luffy led the way and Sanji followed up last in case any enemies were spotted, both can take them out before they can touch Franky or Nami.

"And where are we heading?" asked Franky.

"The base is too far. We can just go back to the hotel," Dia-Luffy suggested.

"Yea, we walk in with 'the sacrifice' in our hands and just casually walk up to our room like everything's normal. No offense, but you're just as dumb as our Luffy," said Sanji.

"You got any other ideas?"

"Going back to the base is our best option. It's the safest place we know and-"

Sanji was caught short once they reached the main entrance. All the guards were down and the Sunny was docked in the middle of the lawn. That wasn't there before. Upon seeing them, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Dia-Ace, and the Dia-Strawhats ran over to them.

"You got Nami back!"

"A.. Ah.." Sanji couldn't find the words to reply.

"Luffy!" Dia-Nami made her way through her crew and hugged her boyfriend. Dia-Luffy was shocked at her sudden appearance, but hugged her back anyway. Sanji's eye turned into a heart upon seeing her.

"Nami! What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"Well, when I woke up, you were gone, and I couldn't go on without knowing you're alright or not."

Dia-Luffy chuckled when she used his own words against him. Sanji's heart-shaped eye broke in half when he saw the two kiss. Since when were they a couple! Franky set Nami down gently. Dia-Nami pulled away from her boyfriend to take a closer look at her counterpart. She examined every feature of her diamond body. It was hard to point out similarities due to her whole body being rock hard with sharp edges everywhere. Dia-Nami frowned and took a step back. She had been hoping to get to talk to her and get to know her.

"I.. I'm sure she would've liked you," said Usopp.

"You're _her_, anyway. So, of course she would've liked you from the start," added Franky.

"Two Nami-san's. Oh, how wonderful that would be, yohohoho!"

Blood squirted out of Sanji's nose at the thought. Usopp rubbed the area where Nami hit him on the head just before they arrived on the island back on Earth.

"Uh.. I think one Nami is enough," murmured Usopp.

"But anyway, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin are still inside. What should we do in the meantime?" asked Franky.

"All we can do is wait," said Dia-Ace. "We wouldn't want to interfere with their battle."

Dia-Nami winced when she felt a pain in her cut.

"Are you okay?" asked Dia-Luffy.

"Ee, but it still hurts."

"Earth-Chopper..."

"Ah," replied the little reindeer and took his backpack off and started searching through his bag for pain killers.

"Is this me?" asked Franky as he pointed to his counterpart. Dia-Franky eyed him.

"So you must be my other me... Put some clothes on," said Dia-Franky in a calm, britsh accent. Franky scowled.

"Put some clothes on? You strip down! Be a man and show what you're afraid of!"

"I have dignity, unlike yourself. I don't want to be considered a pervert."

"That's a compliment," replied Franky with a goofy grin.

"That's an insult, you mongrel. You will never get a lady friend dressed the way you are. If you were to were a tuxedo, such as myself and your Sanji over there, we're bound to get any female we wanted." Sanji patted Dia-Franky repeatedly with a big grin on his face.

"This guy knows what he's talking about!"

"You're one to talk," said Usopp in a depressing tone.

-x-x-x-

Luffy was hit and was sent skidding through the throne room. He grabbed hold of the ground to slow his crash, but went crashing into the wall anyway. He rested his head back as he panted heavily. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling. He winced when he tried to get up. He clutched his chest and turned his head to look at the king. He was making his way towards him with a deadly serious expression. Luffy removed some of the ruble that fell on him and slowly got up while using the wall for support.

"What's wrong, kid? You're not looking too good." Luffy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Using Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy sensed his sudden attack and quickly jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"How is it that even though I've landed thousands of punches on you, you don't have a single scratch on you," said Luffy.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"You're calm, but confident in a fight." Dia-Roger sprinted and punched him, but was blocked by Luffy's arm.

"You're not normal. You're different than an average human."

Dia-Roger was fast with his movements. He tripped Luffy, but Luffy grabbed hold of him and sent him flying towards the opposite wall. Luffy used his hands to get back on his feet.

"There aren't any devil fruits in this world. So, what did you do to get yourself in this state?"

-x-x-x-

Everyone in the group gasped upon hearing a shocking discovery from Dia-Ace. Once everything calmed down, Dia-Ace told them about his discovery back when he still lived with his father.

"So..," Dia-Nami started, "you mean to tell us that the sacrifices were never used to run the country?"

"No. They were used as power boosts for my father. Working with the scientists, they managed to make a way to turn Earth human blood into Dia-human energy. He tricked the town into thinking that they needed Earth human blood to power up the country in a way to bring Earth humans into this world."

"So, this world never really needed Nami's blood. They use the same resources we use on Earth," said Franky. Dia-Ace nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dia-Luffy.

"I was waiting for someone with a grudge against my father to appear. When you guys appeared," he looked at all the Earth-Strawhats, "I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally expose him for what he's done."

* * *

><p><strong>So we find out about the new island in the new chapter. I didn't expect for the dragon to show up, but then again this is One Piece, where the whole world is filled with zombies and giants and magical fruits and ..perverted robots.<strong>

**Most if not all of my updates will be Red Diamond from now on.. since I'm almost finished with the entire story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. He was just told the same story Dia-Ace told everyone. Him using sacrifices from Earth was one thing, but using his nakama as his energy source was enough reason for Luffy to kill him.

"Great idea, wasn't it? With this power, I'll be invincible. The only flaw is that it shortens my lifespan, but I'd rather have a powerful rule as king than live a powerful life as an old man."

"You coward! What kind of king uses innocent lives for their 'energy source'!"

"King means power. The only way for people to fear and obey me is if I have power. You wouldn't understand it."

"**Gomu Gomu no Ono!**"

Luffy stretched his foot high in the air, then brought it down crashing into the ground, making the ground crack and create a wave effect away from him. Dia-Roger used the walls to climb higher and higher. Luffy quickly pumped his legs, getting him into Gear Second.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!**"

Luffy aimed his attack against the wall Dia-Roger was climbing on. Dia-Roger climbed higher and higher, but Luffy's last punch hit his back. He cringed and gritted his teeth to keep him from making any sounds. Luffy noticed and smirked. All he's been doing lately is dodging his attacks one after another. He must be running out of energy and finding a way to get more.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket!**"

Luffy grabbed onto the lights and propelled himself up, following Dia-Roger's tail. Along the way, Luffy managed to grab him. He had a tight hold on him as he still flew up towards the ceiling. He was going to bring this fight somewhere else. Somewhere both of them couldn't hide or escape. Luffy closed his eyes as they went crashing towards the ceiling.

-x-x-x-

Dia-Robin ran higher and higher up the wall. Robin had sprouted hundreds of arms on the walls to catch her, but her counterpart was too quick with her movements. Dia-Robin jumped up and reached for the lights hanging from the ceiling.

"**Cien Fleur: Wing!**"

Robin flew up to the ceiling. Dia-Robin pulled up her left sleeve, revealing a small harpoon gun. She twisted it around her arm so she could get a good grip on the handles. She aimed for Robin and fired hundreds at her. Robin flew faster towards her opponent. Along the way, her arms would get her scratched, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Upon reaching a close range, Robin's wings disappeared. She reached and tackled Dia-Robin. Dia-Robin was caught off balanced and thus slipped, bringing the both of them falling from a high height. Dia-Robin landed multiple blows onto her counterpart and vice versa. When they were nearing the bottom, Dia-Robin closed her eyes and shielded herself. Robin used this moment to her advantage.

"**Gigantesco Mano!**"

Two giant hands sprouted from the ground, catching the two Robins before they could hit the ground. The two hands set them on the ground gently and disappeared. Robin rolled onto her back and panted for air. She clenched her fist over her heart to slow her breath. That was a high fall and if she hadn't done what she did, she would've been dead.

"Let me go!"

Before they were saved, Robin had Dia-Robin tied up with nothing but her arms. Two arms held her arms together like handcuffs and another two held her feet together so she wouldn't escape. Robin got up and walked over to her.

"You're getting on my last nerves," said Robin. "I promised myself that I would end this quickly, but you're just making this difficult for the both of us. Stop resisting and admit you've lost!"

Dia-Robin struggled further to break herself free. Robin held onto her tighter. Her nails dug through the flesh of her counterpart. Dia-Robin screamed. She felt something sticky and liquid coming from her wrists. Robin furrowed her brows. She wanted her counterpart to admit defeat so she wouldn't have to do what she was about to do, but all Dia-Robin has done was scream and squirm for freedom. She had no choice.

"**Seis Fleur!**"

Six arms grew from the floor. Three on each side of Dia-Robin. Her eyes widened.

"What are you-"

Robin's six spare arms began ripping apart Dia-Robin's clothing. She unstrapped any guns attached to her arms and legs. She removed a small pouch that held bullets that was hiding in her kimono. She even removed a leg garter that was loaded with poisoned amos. Robin stopped when she felt that she had finished. Dia-Robin laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. She was unarmed, her clothes were ripped apart, and she had nothing to defend herself with. Robin sat down on the ground.

"That was a clever way to fight. I never knew you had so many weapons on you," Robin commented.

"Of course you did."

Dia-Robin got up and walked towards the railing. She stared out into the horizon and sighed. Robin followed and stood behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a small chuckle.

"We're a lot alike. Just like you.. I always get what I want!"

Robin's eyes widened. Dia-Robin had a small knife she was holding the entire time. Robin had overlooked it because she was so focused on what she had on her body. Dia-Robin stabbed her in the arm before jumping over the railing and falling into the darkness. Robin fell onto her knees while clutching the wound in her arm. Right after she was stabbed, she started to feel weak. She removed the knife and cringed. She threw it away from her when she realized it was made out of sea stone.

Using the little strength she had, Robin got up and used the railing for support. She looked down where Dia-Robin had fallen to. It was too dark to see where she was. She had to hurry back to the crew. She had let her opponent get away and she has no idea what she might do next.

-x-x-x-

"**Karasuma Gari!**"

Zoro swung his swords sending multiple slashes towards his counterpart. Using his sword, Dia-Zoro used it to defend himself. After slicing up the last slash, Dia-Zoro disappeared. Zoro smirked. With the help of the goggles, he can now see where his opponent has been hiding this whole time, the darkness.

"**Kokujo O Tatsumaki!"**

Zoro spun with his swords, creating a dragon-like tornado. Unexpectedly, Dia-Zoro was caught in it, receiving cuts and slashes all over his body. Dia-Zoro screamed from the pain. He wasn't able to dodge the attack. With the attack lasting longer and longer, Dia-Zoro's cuts went deeper.

After a while, the tornado cleared and standing at the center of it was Dia-Zoro. Zoro furrowed his brows. The attack should've left him lying on the ground. Dia-Zoro was cover with blood, but he hasn't fallen.

"What monstrous strength you have," Dia-Zoro commented with a smirked.

"I see I'm not the only one."

Dia-Zoro took a step back and let himself disappear into the darkness. Zoro squinted his eyes. He could see his counterpart perfectly through his night vision goggles, but in just one second, he lost sight of him. His opponent's quick movements resulted to Zoro getting cut in his lower left abdomen. Zoro growled and looked around for his opponent. He sheathed back Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitsetsu. He found his opponent making a run for him with his sword prepared.

"**Yakkodori!**"

Zoro launched a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to his opponent. Unexpected by his attack, Dia-Zoro was quick and light on his feet and he jumped out of the way just in time. Dia-Zoro sped right through and raised his swords to aim for his neck. Little did he know that Zoro had drawn out all of his swords again and had been waiting for the perfect moment.

While facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri", he turned around and leaped into his opponent. Dia-Zoro's eye widened when his lightning-fast triple slash was so sudden.

"**Rengoku Oni Giri!**"

Dia-Zoro scrammed and fell. He laid on the ground panting. Zoro's last attack left him with an X-shaped stream of blood on his front. Dia-Zoro gritted his teeth when he realized that his sword had broken. Zoro sheathed all three of his swords. He sighed and untied his bandana.

"Man, what a pain in the ass you were. This is what happens when you underestimate those superior to you."

Dia-Zoro chuckled. Zoro picked up his robe and placed it over his shoulder.

"Why don't you just kill me. I've already lost. I don't want to go out there and face humiliation," murmured Dia-Zoro.

"I never kill those I don't consider my enemies. You were just a wall blocking the way of my crew and I needed to take you don't for them to get through, nothing more."

Dia-Zoro closed his eye as he thought. Zoro took one last look at him before making his way towards the large hole he made earlier.

"Hey..."

Zoro turned around. Dia-Zoro opened his eye and faced him.

"What's it like.. being in a crew?"

Zoro closed his eye and sighed.

"It's one hell of an adventure," Zoro opened his one good eye and smiled. "But you won't regret one minute of it."

"..I see."

Zoro jumped over the wall and looked around. He stared at the melted door to his right with a blank expression.

"Looks like they got in.. but now where do I go?"

Zoro debated wether to go through the melted doorway or the opposite direction. After a lot of thinking, he decided to go to the opposite direction of the melted door.

-x-x-x-

Luffy had sent them crashing through the roof. He threw his opponent on the roof and quickly attacked.

"**Gomu Gomu no Ame!**"

Luffy landed multiple punches to his opponent. Dia-Roger coughed as most of the hits hit him directly. Before Luffy can pull his arm back, Dia-Roger grabbed it and pulled him towards him. Unexpected by his attack, Luffy was sent crashing on the roof. Dia-Roger pinned him down and placed a hand on his chest.

"**Seishou Douka!**"

Luffy gasped as some of the air in his body has been sucked out of him. It was if that one move took out most of the energy from his body. Using the little energy he had, he kicked Dia-Roger off of him and fell forward. Luffy landed onto his hands and knees and panted for air. He stared at the ground in shock. He felt as if he had just ran over a hundred miles. He furrowed his brows when he heard a chuckled coming from behind him. Dia-Roger wiped off some blood from the corner of his lip.

"This is how I steal all the energy from those sacrifices. It's a technique I learned recently while dealing with an opponent. Since this power doesn't work on blue bloods, this technique will be perfect for dealing with you."

Luffy closed his eyes as he finally caught his breath. He placed his right fist on the ground and pumped his blood, resulting to him entering Gear Second.

"**Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistol!**"

"**Seishou Houmen!**"

Luffy's attack was blocked. Dia-Roger had used the energy he got from him to reflect his attack.

"Another one of my special abilities. My body can only hold so much energy, I have to release some to maintain my power." Luffy smirked.

"So you can only have so much energy in your body, huh?"

Dia-Roger raised an eyebrow at Luffy's devilish grin.

"Thanks for the advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Seishou Douka - Energy Absorption<strong>

**Seichou Houmen - Energy Release**

**At least I hope thats the right way to say it.**

**I'm sorry the fights are so short. I'm not really good with writing out fights and battles and the way I pictured their fights in this story was as if it were from a movie: 2-3 hit fights. I had to listen to some fighting music just to feel the fight and how the people are attacking with the beat.**


	14. Chapter 14

Zoro walked along the halls with a bored expression. He cringed when he felt pain on his lower left abdomen. Blood was slowly leaking from it, but he ignored the pain as if it were only a scratch. He had been walking for what seemed like an hour and the hallways looked as if they all looked the same. He stopped when the hallway split into three ways. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit. What's wrong with this castle? How am I going to get back to the others."

Out of know where, he heard a small moan coming from the hallway to his right. He gripped the handle of his sword. He heard the small click of heels as it got closer. As soon as he saw the pink heels of the figure, he immediately knew who it was. Zoro ran to her side and helped her before she fell.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"My counterpart stabbed me with a sea stone knife. I think its affected the blood in my body. What happened with you?" she referred to streak of blood coming from his lower left abdomen.

"It's nothing."

Robin went on her knees and ripped the bottoms of her long skirt. She tied it around his waist to stop it from bleeding. Zoro only watched as she did so.

"I can't have you falling into a state like mine. You're to big to look like a wimp."

Zoro chuckled.

"Yes. Pink does match me." Robin smiled. Zoro got on his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Since you can barely stand, it would take forever to get back to the crew."

Robin followed his intentions and climbed onto his back.

"That's true, but with your brain, it might take longer than forever to reach the crew."

"Shut up and just go to sleep. Leave the rest to me. I'll make sure I get you to Chopper so he can get you treated as soon as possible." Robin rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm counting on you."

-x-x-x-

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Missile**"

Luffy stretched and grabbed onto Dia-Roger's body. Then, he very quickly retracts, crashing into his body. Luffy quickly jumped away from him before he could grab hold of his shirt. He's been having to watch what he does whenever he's near him. He's been having to keep his distance from him so he wouldn't absorb all his energy. With his energy drained, his physical state made him vulnerable and wide open for an attack before he could catch his breath.

"What's wrong, boy? You've been keeping your distance. Was it something I did?"

"Don't screw with me!"

"I see you've been hesitant with your attacks. If this is all you're made of then you have no chance of beating me. I've won already."

Luffy pinched his eyes closed and clenched his fists in frustration. He decided to go with his next plan. Luffy jumped high up in the air and raised his thumb to his mouth.

"**Gear Third!**"

Luffy bit an opening into his right thumb and blew into his bones. His right arm inflated and grew about ten times more than the size of his regular arm. Dia-Roger watched in amazement. He's never seen anything quite like this before. He snapped back into reality and got into stance.

"**Gomu Gomu no..."**

Luffy raised his inflated arm behind him. Dia-Roger raised his hand up to reflect the attack. Luffy hesitated at the thought of what he's going to do, but thought of it to be impossible and continued.

"**GIANT PISTOL!**"

Luffy swung his inflated fist down towards his opponent. He gritted his teeth in hope. Dia-Roger stayed calm and never moved. As soon as his fist came into contact his hand, his whole arm began to deflate. Luffy's eyes widened with terror. All the air was being drained from his arm. As soon as it got back to its normal state, Dia-Roger grabbed it and pulled Luffy back down towards him. His hand hit Luffy's chest. Luffy's eyes never left his. Dia-Roger placed another hand below his and absorbed his energy.

"**Nibai Seishou Douka!**

-x-x-x-

"You guys, look!" Chopper pointed to the roof. Everyone looked up to find their captain in Gear Third. They must be on the highest tower of the castle and they could get a clear view of Luffy's arm. The large size of his arm made the scenery look like a floating arm ready to attack.

"How'd they get to the roof?" asked Usopp.

"Is that the power of a devil fruit?" murmured Dia-Luffy. Dia-Nami squeezed his hand tighter. They watched in terror as his arm began to shrink rapidly.

"Oi, oi! What's going on up there?" yelled Sanji. "He hasn't even made a dent on the roof!"

"Hang in there, Luffy!" yelled Chopper.

-x-x-x-

Luffy's mouth hung wide open as Dia-Roger let go of him. He was an idiot. Using something such as Gear Third took up a lot of air in his body. He acted without thinking. He pushed himself further into his game without even realizing it. He fell to the floor with the little air he still had in his body. He could barely breathe. He rolled his eyes back as he tried to get a hold of himself. He felt something sticky on his stomach. He raised his hand and saw blood over it.

Memories of Ace's death started flowing into his mind. He thought about how much blood his brother had lost when Akainu punched through him. He thought about the pain and suffering her went through. He placed the hand with no blood above his eyes to hide his pain. He's getting weak. He promised himself he will never be in a state similar to this ever again. That's what he spent those two years training for.

"Pathetic. You really thought you could surpass me. You call yourself the leader when you're nothing but a boy with a big mouth."

Luffy thought about the reason for his two years. The first thing that came to mind was Ace. How happy and overwhelmed he was when he met Ace's counterpart. He thought about his crew. How hard they've worked to help one another. He wasn't going to waste all of that because of just one man. When he thought his thoughts had finally cleared, another person came to mind. Nami.

The reason they were in this world in the first place was because he hurt her, something he promised himself he would never do. The horrible things he said to her made her cry and run away. At first, he only wanted her to feel the pain and stress that she was giving him, but he soon regretted it. He thought about Dia-Luffy and his relationship with his Nami. They loved each other and hurting each other were the last things they would ever do to one another. He could only wish he could take everything back.

Dia-Roger stepped over Luffy and placed his two hands onto his chest.

"**Nibai Seishou Douka!**"

Luffy arched his back at the impact. He felt something liquid coming from his nose. He felt the front side of his shirt getting wetter from his own blood. Thinking one more should kill him, Dia-Roger absorbed his final breath.

"**Nibai Seishou Douka!**"

Dia-Roger's hand remained on Luffy's chest as he felt his pulse slowing down. He smirked and stood up.

"My point has proven right. With you out of the way, I can finish off the rest of you."

Dia-Roger began heading for the door. There was no need to wait for him to die for he was already dead. Luffy squinted his eyes as the bright light took over. His eyes fluttered open when he thought it was fine to open them again. He looked around and found it to be nothing but a white endless place.

"Luffy!"

Luffy grinned at the sound of the voice. He turned around to face Nami. She wasn't a diamond anymore and she still wore the same clothes from the last time he saw her. She was unscratched, to Luffy's relief.

"Nami! Wait.. Where am I?"

"You died, Luffy." Luffy's pupils shrunk. He didn't expect those two words to come out of her mouth.

"No," he shook his head in shock. "No. That couldn't have happened-"

"It did, Luffy. You died trying to save me. I just wanted to say.. thank you." Luffy's panic died down when he saw a tear escape her eye.

"Oi! What's wrong? Why are you crying? It's not like _you're_ dead." Nami chuckled and wiped a tear.

"Baka. How should I know. I'm just your imagination." Luffy blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"You're just dreaming. Your mind thought up the first thing you hold dear to you heart... and to you.. thats me."

Luffy blushed a crimson red as he looked away. He couldn't find the words to reply.

"W-Well.."

"Thank you so much for protecting me and trying your best to save me. Thank you for caring for me and loving me."

"Nami..."

"Thank you for everything.. and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go all this way to rescue me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you."

"You're wrong! We wouldn't be where we are today without you."

"Yea, you wouldn't be here dying right now." Luffy bit his lip. He couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel any better. He clenched his fists. He looked down and hid his face by his strawhat.

"I'll fight."

Nami looked up in surprise.

"I'll fight... for you."

"Luffy.."

"I won't let that bastard have his way with all of us. I'll fight.. and as soon as I win, I'll be right by your side when you wake up."

Nami wiped her tears away. She smiled and held her hand out.

"Is that a promise?"

Luffy grabbed her hand and smirked.

Dia-Roger wiped all the blood away from his hands. He was satisfied with his victory but not the mess he made. He had to make a note to get someone to clean him up the trash later. He turned back around for a final glance, but found him missing. His eyes widened.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Dia-Roger was sent flying across the the roof. His fingers dug through the ground to slow his speed.

"**Jet Bazooka!**"

Dia-Roger was hit from behind.

"**Jet Bullet!**"

Dia-Roger coughed as he was hit once more. He fell to his knees as he tried to regain his strength. Out of no where, Luffy appeared before him. He reach for Dia-Roger neck and wrapped his fingers around it. He raised him up where his feet didn't touch the floor. Dia-Roger tried to loosen his tight grip.

"I underestimated your strength, Mugiwara."

"No. You underestimated my power."

Luffy stretched his arm far back. With Busoshoku Haki, his arm turned dark blue and hardened his whole arm. Luffy's eyes never left his. He retreated his arm, making it glow orange and igniting, releasing a stream of fire.

"**Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!**"

The attack created an explosion coming from Dia-Roger's back. Dia-Roger's eyes rolled back and his arms fell to his side. Luffy unwrapped his fingers and threw him to the ground. Luffy fell on his back and tried to catch his breath. Somehow, his breath and energy miraculously came back when he woke up. But now that he's put all of his strength into defeating him, it was as if his energy was drained from him again. But it was well worth it.

-x-x-x-

Zoro's eyes began to close from exhaustion. He had been running around the castle, trying to find the main entrance with no success. He couldn't take a break now. Robin was severely injured and she needed Chopper as soon as possible. With his minor injuries, he only needed to sleep it off. At the end of the hallway, he could see an opening. He prayed for it to be the main entrance.

Zoro pinched his eyes closed and ran faster. He needed to hurry or he'll pass out any second. He opened his eyes when he was nearing the entrance, but squinted them due to the brightness. He reached the entrance, but ran into something hard, knocking him down.

"Zoro!"

Not wanting Robin to take the landing, Zoro switched their positions so he landed on the ground instead to cushion her fall. He heard familiar voices gathering and coming from around him.

"Robin-chan!"

"Hurry! Take them to the infirmary in the Sunny! They're losing blood!"

"I'll take Robin-chan. Franky! You get shit-for-brains!"

"Be careful! We don't need their wounds opening up any more than they are now!"

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"You can be my assistant. Other me! Are you good with medical stuff?"

"What? I don't look like a doctor to you? Don't answer that."

"Okay, you, and Dia-Nami can help with the treatment. They're losing a lot of blood. We need to hurry."

Zoro could feel Franky's cold, steel hands on his back. He never notcied how large they were. He could feel himself being put into the bed of the infirmary. He could also feel a bright light being turned on above him. His eyes opened slightly. He looked around, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He looked to his left and found it. Robin laid beside him, sleeping. He sighed with relief and finally relaxed and let the doctors take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to listen to epic fighting music to get into the zone with the fight. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out. It's just that this was all I could come up with. <strong>

**And I really thought Red Hawk should've finished Hody. It looked amazing in the manga and I loved how it was a tribute to Ace (:**


	15. Chapter 15

Luffy stared at the calm blue sky as he laid on his back. The others should have saved Nami, and Zoro and Robin should've won. He had full faith on his crew so all of his worries have been lifted. He sat up and raised his knees to rest his arms on. He looked down at his stomach and found himself stained with blood, but with no cuts or bruises. He looked up when he heard a faint groan. Luffy got up and cringed from the pain. He ignored it and walked over to Dia-Roger. He sat down beside him and waited.

Dia-Roger's eyes fluttered open. He winced when he moved briefly. He looked up and saw Luffy looking down at him with a serious face. Dia-Roger furrowed his brows.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want answers, and I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me the truth... What did you do to Ace?"

-x-x-x-

Usopp and Brook stared up at the tower with hope and concern.

"I wonder what's going on up there," said Usopp.

"Why don't we sing a song! To clear our minds.. even though I don't have a brain. Yohoho," Brooked laughed and strummed his guitar.

"You guys! Zoro's awake!" yelled Chopper from the side of the ship. Everyone climbed the ropes and gathered in the infirmary. All the Dia-Strawhats, except for Dia-Nami and Dia-Luffy, kept their distances from the swordsman.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dia-Nami.

"I feel like shit. What did you give me?"

"It's a new medicine I've created," said Chopper. "All your pain will heal in a few hours."

"I must say, this is really smart. Why didn't I come up with this?" asked Dia-Chopper as he examined the liquid in the bottle.

"That's because all you do is drink all day," said Dia-Usopp.

"Sounds like someone I know," Usopp murmured and glanced at Zoro.

"You didn't lose did you?" asked Sanji with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"He's not dead.. but I finished him off. Something, I bet, _you_ couldn't handle."

Sanji growled and pulled up his sleeves. Chopper transformed into his heavy point to blocked him.

"Which reminds me," Zoro searched through his pocket and pulled out the goggles that helped him to his victory. He tossed it over to Dia-Luffy. "Thanks. I wouldn't have won if it weren't for those. How'd you know I'd need them?"

"Let's just say," Dia-Luffy shoved the goggles in his pocket, "that wasn't the first time I've met him."

"How's Robin?" asked Zoro. He looked to his right and found her fast asleep.

"I had to clean her blood. Salt water was filled everywhere. She would've died if you hadn't arrived in time."

Zoro stroked her hand and felt it to be cold. He was about to remove his hand when he felt her hand squeeze his in return. Thankfully, Sanji didn't notice and blew out a puff of smoke.

"At least you got something right, shitty marimo."

"Please do not curse. It is very impolite for a gentleman to curse," said Dia-Franky. He was sitting in Chopper's chair with his back straight and legs crossed. To add in the atmosphere, he was drinking some of Brook's tea.

"Oi! If you're me, then why can't you feel the SUPER-ness thats in your body?" asked an annoyed Franky.

"'Superness' is not a word. And what are you blabbering about? My stomach is filled with nothing but the finest tea. Considering you're a cyborg, such as myself, then I assume you have something unhealthy in your system. What is it? Booze? Sake?"

Multiple veins appeared on Franky's head. He marched out of the room with irritation. Dia-Franky scoffed and went back to drinking his tea. The others ignored their argument and continued as if nothing happened.

"Anyway, do we leave once Luffy comes back?" asked Usopp.

"How do we fly back into our world? The hole closed up as soon as we went through," said Chopper.

"The castle has a system that can open and close the portal anytime. I'll open it for you when you're prepared to leave," said Dia-Ace.

"There's such a thing as that?" asked Sanji.

"It's not like the sky opens up like magic. That's impossible," said Dia-Chopper before he chugged down his barrel of booze. Out of no where, Franky came back in carrying three large bottles of cola. He walked over to his counterpart and ripped his suit down the middle.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Franky opened up his stomach and found him to be right. There was nothing but tea in his system. Franky tossed the tea behind him and replaced it with the bottles of cola. He closed it shut and took a step back. Everyone watched as steam started coming out of Dia-Franky's ears and his eyes turned from white to black. His body started to get out of control and everyone had to step away or they might get hit.

"Oi! What did you do?" yelled Dia-Sanji.

"I just retouched his system," Franky said bluntly. Dia-Franky's panic stopped and his eyes turned back to normal. Dia-Nami approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"H.. How are you feeling?"

Dia-Franky bursted up, knocking Dia-Nami out of the way, and did Franky's signature pose.

"SUUUUPPPEEERR!"

Franky grinned and did his own pose.

"SUUUPPEERR!"

"Great, and I thought one pervert was enough," murmured Sanji.

"Who said we only had one pervert in the crew?" murmured Usopp. Sanji and Brook turned to him with curiosity.

"Who's the other?" they asked in unison.

"Uh.. duuudes?" said Dia-Brook. "I think I see your captain."

Everyone ran outside on the deck. He was right. Luffy was limping his way towards the Sunny while clutching his right arm. Chopper jumped down and caught him before he could fall. His eyes widened with terror when he found most of his clothes stained with blood.

"He looks pale! He needs blood! Does anyone have F-Type?" Chopper yelled to the crew. He laid his captain on the ground. There was no more room in the infirmary for him to recover.

"Chopper-san, none of us have Luffy's blood type, even so I don't have any blood, yohoho," said Brook.

"This isn't possible," Chopper said in fear when he found something odd in Luffy's body. The crews gathered around closer.

"What isn't?" asked Franky.

"There's not a single cut or bruise on his body yet he's lost so much blood."

"But no one here has F-Type," said Usopp with sympathy and sadness.

"I do."

Everyone turned and to their surprise, it was Dia-Luffy that had stepped up.

"But Luffy-" Dia-Nami started.

"I thought your blood is different from ours," Chopper finished.

"Whether our blood is blue or red, its still the same. As long as it keeps up alive, we'll be fine no matter what type of blood we have. Right, Chopper?" Dia-Luffy smiled and turned to his friend.

"Not all of it is true, but you're right."

"That sounded really weird coming from Luffy's mouth," whispered Usopp. Franky nodded in agreement. Dia-Luffy laid on the floor next to his counterpart. Chopper stuck a syringe needle in his arm and was surprised by what came out. He had never seen blue blood before. All of this was new to him. Chopper stuck a needle through Luffy's arm for the blood to go through. He sighed in relief when nothing happened to him when the blood went through. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What a bastard. He's got his veins running with human, fishman, and blue blood."

"What a reckless idiot," said Sanji. Luffy slowly began to regain consciousness. Chopper smiled upon seeing this. He cried tears of joy.

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked over and saw his counterpart smiling at him.

"I thought we don't have the same blood."

"We're one in the same."

-x-x-x-

Luffy examined every inch of Nami's diamond figure. It pained him when he looked at her face. Her face showed fear and hopelessness. He sighed and looked away. Everyone had set Nami on the helm, prepared for their departure. As soon as they land back on Earth, they'll immediately change her back. Zoro was leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. He watched as his captain dealt with pain and regret.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Zoro.

"Not yet. There's still something we need to do."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow as his captain grinned at him in return.

-x-

Dia-Nami gently placed a tray of food on Robin's lap. Robin smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you for doing this," said Robin.

"I should be the one thanking you."

Dia-Ace walked in the infirmary. He looked at Dia-Luffy with a serious expression.

"I need to talk to you," he said and walked back out. Dia-Luffy nodded to his girlfriend before following his brother out the door. He climbed down the ship and met Dia-Ace at the back of the ship. Dia-Ace tossed something to him. Dia-Luffy was caught off guard and almost dropped the object. He looked up at his brother after examining the gun he was given.

"What's this about?"

"I need you to finish the job the other Luffy couldn't."

"How can I-"

"I need you to kill me."

Dia-Luffy laughed and looked at his brother as if he was crazy. Dia-Ace didn't laugh nor smile. He looked at him with a serious expression.

"You must be hanging around Makino's bar too much. You're drunk! You can't be serious!"

"The truth about my father will spread and once it does, the people will want nothing more than to get rid of me."

"But why _me_?"

"Once everyone sees that you've killed the last blood line of the Gold family, they'll call you a hero and make you king. I know you can do it. I've watched you improve the passed ten years we've been brothers. You've taken serious missions with Nami and you even volunteered to go on a risky mission such as saving the Earth-Nami. You knew what would help Earth-Zoro win. You've gotten smarter and stronger. Believe me when I say you're more fit to be king than me."

The tension between them seemed to rise. Dia-Luffy didn't respond and Dia-Ace stared at him with hope. A small breeze passed through them. Dia-Luffy's arms fell to his side helplessly. He clenched the gun in his hand and bursted into anger.

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE FIT TO BE KING, NOT _ME_! I CAN'T RULE AS KING KNOWING THAT I KILLED MY BROTHER TO DO IT! ARE YOU AND IDIOT?"

A vein appeared on Dia-Ace's head.

"JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU'VE GROWN INTO A MAN! YOU'RE JUST THE SAME STUBBORN AND COWARD IDIOT YOU WERE EVERY OTHER DAY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"BASTARD!"

"IDIOT!"

Out of know where, they hear an explosion coming from the other side of the gate. The citizens by the gate gasped and murmured to themselves. They watched in terror and ran towards the direction the explosion came from. Dia-Sanji ran around the corner and met up with them. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"You have to see this."

The two brothers followed Dia-Sanji aboard the ship. They ran for the helm where everyone had gathered. They watched as a building broke down on its own. Another building was sliced in six and fell down like the rest. Two cloaked men were causing this chaos. Another two stood on a tall building just near the castle. After seeing who the culprits were, Dia-Ace clenched the railing in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?"

A thundering laugh was heard around the area. The main culprit standing on top of the building removed his hood, revealing his face. Parts of his raven hair was pulled back by gel. He wore a suit under his cloak and he had a cigar in his mouth. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, but his scar was visible for the crew to see.

"I AM THE GREAT PIRATE KING, LUFFIONE THE DRAGON!"

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, Luffy's not smoking a cigar. From a distance it looks like one, but its actually the bone from the chicken leg he ate while recovering xP ...just to let you know. I can't imagine him actually smoking a cigar.<strong>

**Oh! and I didn't mistake 'Gold' and 'Gol'. Their last names are different in this world.**

**I copied Luffy's alias name from the one One Piece Mafia Theater thingy.**

**Next chapter will be the last and probably the longest and that will be up tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Chapter of the Story. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" The crew watched in shock as Luffy laughed in triumphant.<p>

"BEHOLD PEOPLE OF RED DIAMOND! I HAVE DEFEATED YOUR ALL POWERFUL KING!" Luffy pointed to Dia-Roger tied up on the roof next to him. He was unconscious and stained with blood, same as when Luffy came back from his fight. The people of the city gasped and feared the powerful victor.

"Your highness!"

"Our king!"

"How terrible!"

"I NOW HAVE CONTROL OF THIS COUNTRY! BUT FIRST, I WANT A REDECORATION. ZOROSCIA! SANJINO! DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY TO THE GROUND!"

"How could you defeat our king and destroy our city!"

"King Roger-sama!"

"Get up, King Roger-sama!"

The people of the city watched as buildings were either sliced or trashed. One after another, more and more were destroyed and all of this was done by only two people. Dia-Ace watched in fear as the city he watched growing up was destroyed bit by bit.

"What the hell are those idiots doing! Now we'll be the city's most wanted criminals!" yelled Usopp in fear.

"We don't even live here," said Chopper with confusion. Usopp froze in panic and pretended to disappear with the wind.

"How can we stop them? They're destroying the city!" said Dia-Luffy.

"STOP THIS, LUUUFFFFYY!"

The crew turned to Dia-Ace in surprise. The scream had also caught Luffy's attention. Luffy smirked devilishly.

"I completely forgot about the prince of Red Diamond, and my name's not Luffy. It's Luffione the Dragon!"

The citizens murmured to themselves upon hearing this. They never heard of the prince before. They looked around for where the voice came from.

"Prince?"

"The king had a son?"

"Where has he been all this time?"

"Stop all this chaos! You've already defeated the king! There's no need to take down the city as well!" yelled Dia-Ace. Luffy chuckled.

"Can you defeat me, prince of Red Diamond? Fight me. If you don't, I will have this country destroyed as well as the people in it."

Dia-Ace gritted his teeth. Dia-Luffy turned to his brother. Different emotions were running through his body at the moment and he didn't know what to feel. He was just told to kill his brother, next his counterpart is attacking the city and destroying everything. Everything was moving too fast. He turned to look at Luffy and thought about what he told him back before their counterattack began.

_"Anyway, I have to ask you something."_

_"What about?"_

_"It's about Ace.. Dia-Ace, I mean."_

_"What do you wanna know?"_

_"If Ace's father is Roger, then why isn't he in the castle running as prince of Red Diamond?"_

_"His father never wanted the people to know that he had a son. It would've made him look weak and powerless. So, Ace had to grow up in secret. Only those that worked in the castle knew about him. After a while, the citizens began to wonder about the little boy who would wander around the palace garden everyday. They looked down at Roger as a nice person and a giving man for having a little boy stay in the castle. He didn't want that. He wanted power and control. _At some point, before his tenth birthday, Roger sought out to kill him. _Ace found out about his plan and made his own plan to run away a day before Roger was about to finish him off._

_I happened to bump into him while I was walking around the desert where I used to live. He was about to run away when I told him I had never been near the city. After I told him that, he befriended me, and eventually we became brothers. We started living together at my friend's bar and looked out for one another. Often times, he would walk to the beach alone and just stare off into the sea. He was always quiet whenever someone from the bar would mention the city. He would get angry whenever he heard his father's name._

_Recently, he's been traveling across the country. I heard from a friend of mine that he has been traveling around the desert area, where he must've met your two friends. I haven't seen him in three years. I was surprised just as you were when he arrived at the castle. I didn't expect him to help you nor did I expect him to come anywhere near the city._

_That's all I know and that's how everything happened. I can't imagine what's going through his mind right now, but I'm glad he's been a part of my life this whole time," Dia-Luffy finished off._

Dia-Ace gripped the railing harder. To Dia-Luffy's surprise, Dia-Ace responded to Luffy's request and climbed over the railing.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M COMING OVER AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Dia-Ace jumped down from the Sunny and ran for the gate. Zoro and Sanji, still hidden in their cloaks, met up with their captain on top of the roof.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Sanji.

"Should we stop?" asked Zoro.

"Guard the king and make sure he doesn't get up while I'm busy. Take me back to the ship once its over," replied Luffy. He jumped down and landed in the middle of the crowd.

"Wait! When what's over?" yelled Sanji.

"Calm down, prince-y," said Zoro.

"What did you say?"

Dia-Ace passed through the crowd and stopped at the center where Luffy stood. Luffy took his stance and stretched his arm back. The people gasped as Luffy's arm passed through the people behind him.

"He stretched!"

"He's a monster!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Dia-Ace took the attack in the gut. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his arm. He pulled Luffy to him and slammed him to the grown. Luffy spun around on the floor, tripping Dia-Ace. The citizens around them watched as Luffy took most of the punches. This shocked the Strawhats on board the Sunny as well.

"Luffy's... losing, and this Ace doesn't even have a devil fruit," said Usopp, stunned.

"I could never beat him when we were younger. I doubt the other me could," said Dia-Luffy.

"If he knows that," Usopp started, "then, why is he fighting him if he knows he'll lose in the end?"

"You just said it," said Robin who leaned on Dia-Nami for support. "He's doing this so the people will look at him as the bad guy and hate him for defeating their king. If Dia-Ace defeats Luffy, then they'll make him king."

Dia-Luffy's pupils shrunk in surprise. He looked down at the gun Dia-Ace gave him. He gave it to him because the people would think of him as a traitor and the son of a horrible person, but what Luffy's doing is the exact opposite. He's making him look like the hero. Dia-Luffy smiled. He turned to look at the others.

"I'll be back," Dia-Luffy jumped down from the Sunny and ran for the castle.

"Now where is _he_ going?" yelled Usopp.

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!**"

Dia-Ace jumped high and kicked one of his arms and ruined the speed and rhythm Luffy had. Luffy smirked. He was strong, just as he expected. He thought back to when Luffy had a small talk with the king just after their fight.

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want answers, and I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me the truth... What did you do to Ace?"_

_Dia-Roger pouted and looked away._

_"You've already beaten me and you want something more? Can't you just walk away in silence like any other man would do?"_

_"Why did you try to kill Ace?"_

_"That has nothing to do with you."_

_"It has every right to do with me."_

_"He was holding me back. Everyone was starting to think that I was a weakling with a son as his priority. Ace would often disturb me from my work and run around the castle with full energy. It frustrated me that he was so free spirited and I wasn't. I wanted what he had. What I didn't know was that he had been watching my every movements. He found about my plan and ran away the day he was supposed to be executed."_

_"Executed? How?"_

_"I was going to have him be a serious criminal of the castle and have him beheaded in front of the whole city to show my power and superiority. The fact that he was only nine years old made the situation the more better."_

Luffy smirked when Dia-Ace showed no sign of having the same techniques his father used on him. If he did have it, it would cause a problem for him. Stealing other people's energy would cause Dia-Ace to steal sacrifices from Earth again. Luffy wanted that chain to stop when he defeated the king.

"Back down already!" yelled Ace. He landed a punch on Luffy's chest, resulting to Luffy feeling the pain he received from Dia-Roger's energy absorption. Dia-Ace ignored it and swung another punch. The people in the crowd began to cheer for their prince's victory.

"Take him down, prince!"

"Prince!"

"Defeat the Dragon!"

Luffy smiled as he was hit once again by Dia-Ace. It brought back memories of when he and his brother trained in the forest before they actually became pirates. He missed him dearly and was glad he got the chance to live those memories again for one last time. Dia-Ace aimed for a punch in his jaw, but Luffy grabbed him by the wrist an inch before his knuckle touched his chin. Luffy used his other hand to grab his collar and bring him down to an inch away from his face.

"It was fun fighting you again, Ace."

Dia-Ace was taken back by his sudden and random comment.

"I'm glad I got to meet you again one last time."

"Luffy... you-"

"But you're just like the real Ace. You're weak."

This angered Dia-Ace. He aimed for his head, but Luffy ducked and dodged it. Luffy pulled him down again.

"You're weak because you show sympathy for me. You're weak because you know I've already been through a harsh fight."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Dia-Ace lied and hit Luffy in a sensitive spot. Luffy cringed and crouched down. Dia-Ace regretted hitting him then and pulled his arm back. Luffy almost fell, but Dia-Ace held him up.

"You pass," murmured Luffy. "You cared about my injuries more than you cared about your victory. You fought for the city when you knew it would harm me, and that there is a king to me."

Dia-Ace realized Luffy's whole ordeal and let go of him. Luffy fell to the ground with a wide grin on his face.

"I wish you luck, king."

The crowd cheered for the prince's victory. Dia-Ace looked around in shock. Zoro and Sanji watched from above. Zoro sighed for his captain's reckless decisions. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's our cue. Let's go prince-y," said Zoro as he jumped down from the roof. Sanji rolled his eyes and followed him down.

"Damn you, prince!" yelled Zoro in pretend. He threw he captain over his shoulder and began running away from the crowd.

"What monstrous strength! You defeated our leader! We're leaving and never coming back!" Sanji added.

"YOU GUYS!"

Zoro and Sanji looked up and saw the Sunny airborne. Sanji smirked. It was time to leave.

"Hold on tight, marimo."

A vein appeared on Zoro's head as he grabbed hold onto Sanji's arm.

"**Sky Walk!**"

Sanji pumped his legs. He kicked and kicked, bringing the three of them up to the Sunny. Once they reached a close range, Sanji pumped his legs one last time and reached for the railing. Zoro climbed up first and threw Luffy on the deck. Sanji followed behind.

"We're leaving already?" asked Zoro.

"Dia-Luffy opened the portal for us to go through. We don't have much time until it closes again," Franky pointed to the sky, revealing a large hole similar to the one they went through to get here.

"Now that Luffy's plan is done, we don't have any more reason to stay here," said Robin who was seated on her chair. Luffy sat up feeling good as new.

"Ah! That felt good!"

"YOU WERE FINE THIS WHOLE TIME!" yelled Zoro and Sanji. Luffy ignored them and ran for the side of the ship. He waved goodbye to their counterparts. Everyone followed behind.

"Goodbye everyone! And good luck, me!"

"Ah! Good luck to me too!" yelled Dia-Luffy.

"SUUPPPEERR Goodbye, Franky!" yelled Franky.

"I hope you have a SUUPPPEERR time back on Earth!" replied Dia-Franky.

"Make sure to fix the other me! I would hate to live knowing the other me is still a diamond!" yelled Dia-Nami.

"Count on it!" yelled Luffy with a thumbs up.

Dia-Ace clenched his fist as he watched the Earth-Strawhats fly up into the sky. Luffy knew all along about his situation and saved him from dying. All of them have helped him so much and he didn't know how to repay them. The least he could do is follow Luffy's request. He looked away from the ship as a tear escaped his eye.

Dia-Ace climbed over some ruble until all of the citizens could see him. He raised his fist in the air as a sign of his victory with Luffione the Dragon.

"I HAVE DEFEATED THE GREAT PIRATE KING, LUFFIONE THE DRAGON! I'VE RECLAIMED OUR LAND ONCE MORE! WE CAN STILL SURVIVE WITHOUT ANY MORE SACRIFICES FROM EARTH!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dia-Luffy watched as his brother put on his robes. Today was the ceremony for the new king. It was a special day for him and he promised he wouldn't miss it.

"It suits you," said Dia-Luffy. His arms were crossed and he was leaning on the wall next to the doorway.

"It doesn't make me look fat, right?" Ace laughed. Dia-Luffy chuckled. Dia-Ace turned around and face his brother face-to-face. "I want you to serve as my right hand man."

"S.. Seriously?"

"You and I can run this country and make it better. Whaddya say?"

"Pass. I was never supposed to be near the castle anyway. I'm the leader of a thieving organization. The only organization still alive today. I would take the offer, but I can't abandon the guys. You're going to have to find a replacement." Ace nodded, impressed.

"I knew you'd say that and since I'm king and you're a thief, don't think that I won't hunt you down every single day."

"Just what I was hoping for," Dia-Luffy smirked. Dia-Ace held his hand out. Dia-Luffy shook it and squeezed it tight.

"Bring it on, king."

"I won't go easy."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Luffy gently placed Nami in the center of the sacrificial circle. He ran back to the where the rest of the crew stood outside of the circle, waiting. Nami's diamond body began to glow and turn bright. The crew had to shield their eyes from the brightness. They didn't notice that ancient writings were floating around Nami and rearranging the words. The letters planted themselves around the circle and stopped glowing. The brightness died down. They removed their arms and opened their eyes. They gasped for Nami was turned back to normal.

Nami had a hand on her head and she was feeling dizzy. Luffy sensed it and ran to her. He caught her just before she fell.

"Luffy?"

"I'm right here, Nami. I'm not leaving your side."

-x-x-x-x-

Dia-Luffy placed a map on the center of the table for his crew to see. It was time for a new mission and he needed all of them to cooperate.

"An important painting was stolen over night here," Dia-Luffy pointed to a city in the spring area. "The owner is paying a big reward for who ever-"

Dia-Luffy stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming from the main entrance of the cave. The crew was all here so it must've been someone else. The crew heard it as well and turn around. They gasped when they saw a bandaged green-haired swordsman appear in front of them uninvited. Dia-Luffy and Dia-Nami approached him.

Tension had filled the room at that moment. No one moved as they kept an eye on the three. Dia-Zoro placed his hand out. Dia-Luffy smirked and shook his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Welcome back to the crew, Zoro."

-x-x-x-x-

On the walk back down to the ship, Nami's eyes opened slightly. She looked around and realized she was moving. Someone was carrying her. Part of her vision was blocked by something on her head. She slightly looked up and saw that a Strawhat was on her head. She turned her head and saw that Luffy was carrying her.

"Luffy?"

"Sshh, go back to sleep."

Tears began to fill up and block her vision when she thought back to their fight. Luffy slowed down his pace a bit so his pace wouldn't shake her as much. He fell behind the rest of the crew.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore," she whispered. Luffy sighed when she didn't mention anything about being turned into a diamond.

"Of course I need you. Where would I be without you?"

"But you said-"

"Don't believe what I said. They were lies and I regret ever saying them to you. You're important to me, Nami. Remember that. I will never do something that would harm or hurt you." Luffy's hold on Nami tightened. Nami smiled and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered. Luffy smiled and decided not to tell her his feelings now. They're in a dangerous sea and their dreams are more important now. If they were to get together, they would only make situations difficult for them. He decided to stay friends for now until they complete their dreams. So instead, he placed a small and gentle kiss on her head so she wouldn't notice. It was the only way he can show his affection for her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Not all stories have a happy ending. This was a semi-happy ending xD<strong>

**Its over! I can't believe it. My first completed story. I'm kinda sad that its over, but glad so I can work on more stories. Thank you to those that have been with the story from the start to finish.**

**Let me clear up some facts:**

**- Dia-Zoro used to be a part of the Dia-Strawhats until Dia-Luffy invited more and more crazy people into the crew and it got all hectic. Dia-Zoro didn't want anything to do with them and left the crew to join the Royal army.**

**- Dia-Robin was never found and was believed to be dead. She had a past similar to the real Robin's. Her town was burnt down by Dia-Roger in order to build a large lab and a testing area. Dia-Robin never knew it was Dia-Roger's idea to burn down her hometown. She would often sneak into the labs and steal the knives they experimented on. She would practice her skills in a room alone. When she turned twenty, she joined the military in order to find the person who destroyed her town. Her vision was filled with nothing but revenge.**

**- Dia-Roger's energy absorption/release is not something he got from a devil fruit. There are no devil fruits in Red Diamond. The techniques was something similar to haki in which anybody could have and control. It's just that he figured out a way to use it.**


End file.
